The Future of Konoha
by DarkRebelGirl
Summary: 100 years after Naruto and the other pasted. A new Generation has been born. Orori,Norbu and Kenji fallin in the footsteps of the great ninjas,Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto must take on the challenges they face. Can they make it?
1. Profiles

these are people Who are going to be in my story.I will try to update feb 3.

hope you like them :)

I don't own Naruto but I own Nobuhiro Hyoga,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.First and last name : **Aki Hissori**.

**  
**Age: (12-14) 13

Parents: (make up parents) Nai Hissori (Deceased Mother), Kuro Akumu (Father)

Birthday: December 31st

birth weight: 4 pounds 6 oz (No bigger than 13 pounds and no smaller than 4 pounds)

Birth time : 11 : 59 pm

blood type: AB

Teammates:Shiro Krono and Kai Yoko

Team:3

looks: Fairly Pale skin tone due little exposure to the sun. Surprisingly Bright Violet eyes. A vertical scar starting from the hairline, crosses over her right eye and eye lid (without damage to the eye itself) and ends parallel to her lip. Long black hair tied into a single braid that is wrapped around her neck. Physically, she isn't impressive as she appears to be quite thin yet still enough weight to be healthy and possess some physical strength. Also, she fairly short compared to others her age.

Cloths: Civilian clothing consist of a blank white T-shirt, Black baggy jean shorts, wooden sandals and a large black cloak completed with a straw hat big enough to hide her face in its shade. Combat and Training Gear look like classic ninja attire except for the bandages. Bandages that cover forearms and lower legs are tightly wrapped then wrapped a second time with thin metal containers under them. The Containers hold ten long thin strips of paper. Her face has a cloth mask that covers her nose and lower.

likes: Silence, Silent people, the shade, her clan's paper blade style taijutsu, and children

dislikes: Seeing people in pain, her reflection.

personality: Aki hates to see people suffer. As such, if she can help, she will do it while at the same time drawing next to no attention on herself. She doesn't see herself as being worth anything.

hobbies: Watching children play

History: Aki is a Member of the Hissori Clan. They specialize in assassinations and as such, strive to be the best at it. As a result of this, any member that chooses to become a ninja must take a test. They are physically wounded in a brutally slow fashion by a loved one. During this test, they must not run, or make a sound. Aki passed this test when she was 6 years old, which is actually four years younger then it is post to be taken. She chose to take the test at this age and once passing, has said little to nothing to any of her family.  
The reason behind this is that during her second year of life, she was watching her mother as she practiced using the clan's paper blades when an assassin from another village attacked. Out matched, the assassin took Aki and started using her as a shield. While that act wasn't enough to save his life, it did allow him to score a fatal wound on Aki's Mother. As a result, she was forced to watch her mother die slowly while the woman carried her home. Ever since that day, regardless of the insurances of her clan, she has blamed herself for her mother's death constantly telling her self that if she was worth anything, she could have done something. For her, the scar on her face marked the death of who she was.

ability: Can mold chakra into paper and force it to harden and become sharp as steel as well as link to other pieces of paper.

specialty: Paper Blade Style Taijutsu (basically using paper in place of certain weapons and always striking at vital areas plus attempts to cut into points that would reduce combat ability, Stealth and stealth aiding genjutsu, Chakra Control

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. First and last name : **Kenji Saito**   


Age: (12-14) 14

Parents: (make up parents): Yama (dad) and Hikari (mom) Saito

Birthday: July 1

birth weight: 8 pounds 1 oz

Birth time : 1:28 PM **  
**

blood type: AB Positive

looks: Jet Black hair with icy blue eyes and a dimple in his right cheek.

Teamates:**Nobuhiro Hyoga** and **Orori Zakaru**

Team:13

Cloths: Usually a black t-shirt with a collar and a pair of khaki shorts that has a small version of his clan symbol (a diamond with a circle in the middle) on the bottom right hand corner, and a pair of black ninja sandals.

likes: peace and quiet, when people don't annoy him, when he does well in a exam, thinking, hanging out with his family.

dislikes: Obnoxious and loud people, when nobody pays attention, when everything gets too loud for no reason.

personality: Incredibly smart, knows how to think through a problem, gets annoyed by a lot of people, does well in groups or alone, tons of girls like him, he has a few good friends but he hates it when everyone acts like idiots but he doesn't mind spending time with his family at home.

hobbies: Riding his bike around the village, hanging out at the training grounds, taking some time off in his room, writing short stories, archery, and some swimming.

History: Kenji is the only child of Yama and Hikari Seito; he is quiet in the classroom always diligent with his work and receiving the top grades. He has a few close friends but he dislikes it if they ever get loud or when they never listen to what he has to say that's important. He usually rides his bike and trains for exercise and he usually swims in the summer. He has a LOT of fan girls and actually he has a crush but he doesn't say who. His career option for when he grows up is to be an ANBU captain like his dad.

ability:Chika Kougeki jutsu (Underground Attack)

specialty: He has the "Chika Kougeki" jutsu, a jutsu when he can go underground and attack anywhere from there without being detected from the enemy, then he attacks from shooting up from the ground, attacking the enemy with slight amounts of chakra. It's incredibly strong, affecting the chakra system and the regular human body system. Also, for a regular specialty, he's the captain of his Archery team in the academy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.First and last name : **Orori Zakaru**   
Age: 13

Parents: Atame Soone and Shuma Zakaru

Birthday: March 18

Teamates: **Nobuhiro Hyoga** and **Kenji Saito**

Team:13

birth weight: 6 pounds and 8 ozs

Birth time : 5:42 a.m.

blood type: o

looks: Shoulder length black hair with a purple streak. Gentle face features with sky blue eyes. She's a little short for her age.

Cloths: An Ivy green dress/skirt that goes a little past the waist and a white short-sleeve shirt under it. gray shorts under the dress. Her headband is on her right arm.

likes: Books, painting, swimming, and animals.

dislikes: Blood, Maru and her dad, and perverted or rude people.

personitilty: Caring, but insecure about herself. It's hard to anger her, but if you do, hell will pay.

hoddies: She paints, reads, plays with stray animals or her friends and swims.

History: When she was born, her dad was upset that she wasn't a boy, like her older brother, Maru. As she grew up, her father and brother would always yell at her for being a terrible ninja and squirming at the sight of blood. Her mom would treat her kindly and told her she was fine the way she was. When she was 6, her mom gave her a puppy she named Fluff. A week later, her mom died during a b-rank mission. When Orori found out, she went to her room and cried. Maru came in, called her a cry baby, and kicked Fluff into a wall, killing it. When she was 8, she met Ling, a boy with a huge cricket for a pet. He befriended her and got her to start thinking she might really be worth something. At 12, she and Ling became ninja, but her father just yelled at her for not passing at the top of the class like Maru. Ling stood up for her, but nothing changed. Now, she's still quite, Maru's still mean, and her dad still praises Maru and yells at her (especially when she brings stray animals home).

ability: she can understand animals, but she can't control them like Maru can.

speciality: disguising herself as anything or anyone (and for what it's worth, drawing).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4.Name: **Nobuhiro Hyoga** **  
**  
Age: 14

Parents: Zhou Hyoga (father) Mother ranaway(alive)

Gender: Male

Teamates:**Orori Zakaru and Kenji Saito**

Team: 13

Appearance: Black hair and dark blue-green eyes. Wears black shirt with red lightning stike symbol on back and blue blue pants.

Personality: very Very cold but deep deep deeper in his heart he's good. He can be nice sometimes.

Likes: nothing. Animals. Missy and Tornado his two dogs.

Dislikes: Everything.His clan,Hyuga and Uchiha Clan. Being bullied by the Hyugas and Uchihas

Hobbies: beating up people. drawing. food. cooking. insulting people. training

History: His father Zhou Hyoga was a very abusive man. He raped his mother and that how she got pregnant with Nobuhiro. He was feared by everyone even the Hokage. His mother was a very timid women so she left him and poor Nobuhiro. Nobuhiro was 4 at the time so he bearly remebers. When Nobuhiro turned 7 ,his father started molesting him,non-stop. None of the family members would do anyhting about it. Then Nobuhiro turned cold and mean. Til this very day he wish to search for his mother. But if he does his father will beat and rape him.

Specialty: Ninjutsu

Bloodline: The Byukagan and Sharingan. (Learn about it later). The abilty to use lightning and sound but with the use of Charka to control it. so no charka he will past out. Over use it he'll go into a coma.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5. **Name: Shiro Krono

Age: 13

Parents: Hana Krono (dead) Ryu

Birhtday: March 27

Birht weight: 11 pounds

Birth time: 8:45 pm

Blood type: AB

Team:3

Teammates:**Aki Hissori**. and Kai Yoko

Looks: Spikey Blue Hair with headband around his head like naruto. Has a yellow eye with markings like hours on a clock and a then a normal blue eye.

Clothes: Has a red scarf that covers his lower half of his face just below his nose. Has a blue shirt with the selves cut off. On his Right arm he has a gaunlet that complety covers his right hand. He has a fingerless glove on his left hand. He has some black baggy pants with wrapings around his ankels (like Gaara and Zabuza) with black ninja sandles. Has a blakc belt around his waist wiht a scroll in the back of his belt its longer than regular but not as big as a summoning scroll.

Likes: Tranning, his sword, fire jutsus, and sparing

dislikes: Torute of people, being unable to help his freinds and family.

personality: Calm, Caring, shy around cute girls, good natured, and has a bit of a temper if u hurt his friends.

Hobbies: Tranning, learning fire jutsus, and hanging with friends doing a whole lot of nothing

History: His mother died shortly after his birth and his father left before Shiro was born. Shiro lives with his Uncle Kai Krono now. A Jounin at the villag. Wear the tradiotan Jounin outfit. Kai has red hair that looks like kakashi's only staright up instead of cruveing to the side.

Abilty: He has a spciacl blood line limit fomr his mother side of the family form their yellow eye. It allows them to stop time around certain things. Like kunai's knifes thrown at Shiro he can stop some Kunai's thrown at him, but the stronger he gets the bigger the object he can stop breifly.(I don't know if your taking bloodline limits or not but if you don't want to use this or not its up to you)

Specialtiy: He's good at fire jutus. The scrool on his belt holds his sword. A katana with a red and blue handle. He's likes to trina wiht his sword and tries to get better at it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6. **First and last name :Kuki Saskina (made up don't mean anything)

Age: 13

Parents: mother Suki Saskina father Haru Saskina

Birthday:17 of April

birth weight:6 pounds

Birth time :13:00

blood type: o-

Team:38

Teammates:Koru Enkai and Koji Akira

looks: sun kissed skin, long brown hair with red streaks down to her waist wear it in a plait, purple eyes,pretty, she is 5.7 height wise (quite tall yes) good figure

Cloths: black combat trousers with lots of pocket for shuriken, kunai and senbon.black sleeveless top with a big grey hoodie over it. And her mp3 player it has big ear thingies

likes: foxes, training, her mp3 player rock music and surprising people by popping up and saying random things.

dislikes: mean people. And people that judge her because she's weird or people that make fun of her name.

personality: sweet, kind, funny and weird (very intelligent I.Q 130  
hobbies: training, picking on fan girl of any kind (she aint a fan girl) and that it I guess

History: she was heir to her clan but it was found that she was weak by her clan elder and so left with her uncle nuki (he he funny name all her mam's family name rhyme weird huh?) to train she came back and still had to show her family that she is strong enough to lead the clan or she will be ringed into and arranged marriage. Dun dun dun

ability: she can do taijutsu ninjutsu and genjutsu and can summon foxes (that's why she likes them. She also know some medical jutsu's  
speciality: her family bloodline limit the kengen (power) eyes allows her to either take power or girve power to her targets the power then goes to her or come out of her.(weird bloodline huh I made it up)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7. **Name: Koji Akira

Age: 12

Parents: Kaze Akira and Kaliza Akira

Birthday: Feb 15

Birth weight: 7 pounds

Birth time: 1:00 a.m

Blood type: A

Looks: Black hair with red highlights, hazelnut eyes. scar going down his left eye.

Clothes: white tee-shirt, black jeans with chains and a black leather jacket with a blood red moon on the back.

Team:38

Teamates:Kuki Saskina and Koru Enkai

Likes: wolves, sleeping, swords and eating riceballs with friends

Dislikes: bullies, the color green  
Personitilty: friendly, smart, hyper, caring

Hobbies: reading, making jutsus, training, playing Go

History: Koji always wanted to be a Ninja and has trained from the moment he could walk. Taijutsu and ninjutsu was his favorite subjects and is considered a master in these fields. His parents believe he will be the next kage if he didn't sleep so much.

ability: Shaman (Can talk to spirits and use their power)

speciality: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Charka control and battle plans

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**8. **First and last name : Koru Enkai

Age:12

Parents: Hikaru(father) and Sorika(mother) Enkai

Birthday: March 13th

birth weight: 6 pounds

Birth time : 12: 00 P.M.

blood type: B

Team:38

Teamates:Kuki Saskina and Koji Akira

looks: Short blonde hair with red streaks, Violet eyes, pale skin.

Cloths: Dark red T-shirt with black vest, blue pants and Shinobi sandles.

likes: Inventing Jutsus, freinds, and pranks.

dislikes:Stuck up people, fangirls that pursue anybody, and People who treat others like they are different.

personitilty: Happy, kind, and a bit silly.

hobbies: Training and making Sensie mad.

History: Born in the land of waves, Koru's parents moved to leaf in hopes of success. Shortly after, Koru's parents were killed in a raid. She nearly died too, but a transplant of blood saved her life. The blood contained a special bloodline that enabled a specialty in wind jutsus. For this, Koru was a excelent choice for ninja. The first jutsu she learned, or rather, made, was a wind jutsu now known as Wind sickle. She went to the accadamy twice before being accepted as a gennin.

ability: Wind control

speciality: Element and summoning jutsus

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**9. **First and last name : Yuzuki Haruno

Age: 13

Parents: Kana Haruno (decreased) Kyo Haruno (decreased)

Birthday: October 20

birth weight: 12 pounds

Birth time : 7:59 A.M.

blood type: AB

looks: long black hair and royal purple eyes

Team:23

Teamates:Koshu Uchiha and Mai

Cloths: white dress with long sleeves

likes: butterflies

dislikes: nosy people

personitilty: calm, collected, mysterious

hoddies: training and reading

History: Yuzuki was picked to trained by the elders of the Haruno clan to become a strong ninja and protect the honor of the clan. She was trained to never fail which cost her to be a loner. The Haruno clan have lived iin secrets until the day the heir/heiress proved the honor of the clan. Yuzuki is the heiress.

ability: chakra, control white butterflies

speciality: charka control, Genjutsu, and Kinjutsu

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10. **Name: Kai Yoko (or Yoko Kai, sounds better like that)

Parents: Yoko Nazomi and Yoko Kisho

Age: 13

Birthday: Jan. 21

team:3

Teamates:**Aki Hissori**.and Shiro Krono

Birth Weight: 5 pounds 4oz

Birth Time: 12 o clock midnight

Blood Type: AB Positive

Looks: He has read hair that reaches above ears, light brown eyes, tanned skin. He's average height. He has a scar in the middle of his back (more on that in the history)

Clothes: Black knee shorts, a plain blue tight fitted short sleve shirt to help with moving without being cought. Blue Ninja sandals.

Likes: Dango, Traveling, Missions

Dislikes: newly formed genin that are full of themselves.

Personality: Polite, Intelligent, a good stratigist

Hobbies: Reading, working on his chakra control, running.

History: Yoko Kai was found during a mission 12 years ago in the rain country, crying. He was brought back to Konoha by a group of Jounin who was sent to the country to retrieve a scroll. Noone knows who his parents are, or what happened to then. A thin large scar covered his lower back, how it got there was a mistery. He was adopted by a Yoko Nozomi and a Yoko Kisho. Real Parent: Orochimaru (but the snake bastard soon died after impreginating a women. seems he did gain almost imortality..but u dont have to put that part in)

Ability: Healing, summon snakes.

Specialty: CHakra control, Stategy

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**11.**Name: Mai

Age: 13

Parents: unknown

Birthday: July 5

Birth weight: unknown

Birth time: 12:01 AM

Blood type: AB

Team:23

Teammates:Yuzuki Haruno andKoshu Uchiha

Looks: Dark green eyes, brown hair always tied up in a different style, looks friendly

Clothes: Dark green tank top with a stripe going from the top of the left to the bottom of the right, black baggy boyish shorts

Likes: weapons, fighting, the wind, rain, shade (as in under a tree)

Dislikes: Read her personality.

Personality: If you're her friend, you're her best friend. If you're not her friend, she's your worst enemy. She's very sarcastic, and a very talented kunoichi.

Hobbies: Reading, training, shopping

History: Mai comes from the Yume Clan, literally, the Dream Clan, mysteriously massacred by one of their own members 13 years ago, when Mai was born. Nobody knows the reason that Mai survived, but she never knew her parents. The Hokage found her hidden deep within the rubble and such of the remains of where the Yume Clan Household once proudly stood, and took her under his/her care. Mai possesses the power to read thoughts and has perfect charka control, courtesy of her clan.

Ability: Read thoughts, perfect charka control, sarcasm, weapons expert, genius

Specialty: Sarcasm, weapons expert, genius at plotting strategies

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**12. **Name:Koshu Uchiha

Parents: Ko Uchiha (mom)

Age: 13

team:

teamates:Yuzuki Haruno and Mai

Gender: Male

Apearance: Fishnet shirt, black pants, black shoes, dark blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol in the middle.

Personality: Loud,class clown, but smart.

Likes: Training, sparing, eating, bulling Nobuhiro.Mitsuko.Hanging with Haru and Shinji.

Dislikes: cold days, rejection, Hyoga clan

Hobbies: Training practing with swords and eating and **Trying** to sing

History:born in lightning country but his parents brought him to konoha to have a better life but his parents were killed after they brought him to Konoha for betraying the Raikage. Now living on his own.

Special: a little above average in taijutsu and ninjutsu but suck in genjutsu. faster than most people his age

Bloodline: Shiringan.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**13. **Name: Mitsuko Hyuga

Age: (13)

Parents : Tena and Neil Hyuga

Gender: (Female)

team:14

teamates:Haru Uchiha and Shiniji Uchiha

Appearance: Dark brown hair, tied into a bun-like, jacket with Hyuga symbol, ankle pants.Usually has a flower on her hair, for her passion of Flowers. White eyes.

Personality: Kind,sweet and caring. But sometimes helps with bulling Nobuhiro.

Likes: Flowers, Music, and hiding from her teacher.Bulling Nobuhiro(sometimes)

Dislikes: Mean people, being a loner.Bulling Nobuhiro(sometimes). Hyoga

Hobbies: Picking flowers from her garden.

History: Very loyal to her family, and the Heir of her clan, because she is capable of having humanity.

Specialty: Ninjutsu

Bloodline: Byukagan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First and Last Name: Haru Uchiha

Age: 13

Parents: Hikari and Horoshi Uchiha

Team: 14

Teamates:Shiniji Uchiha and Mitsuko Hyuga

Gender: male

Apperance: Black hair in short pony-tale, bright green eyes, pale skin, black long sleeve shirt with many unnoticable pockets(for weapons etc.), beige shorts with beige weapons pouch, and blue standard ninja sandals.

Personality: Cheerful, Loud, Hot-head(but in no means optimistic) logical, and loves a good adventure.

Likes: Stormy weather, he can be found outside in a sheltered cove watching it, and...novels.Bulling and Sexual hassle Nobuhiro. Rap music about booty.

Dislikes: Overly optimistic/pessimistic people and sushi. Plus squirrles.

Hobbies: Reading his novels after a good day of training.

History: When he was six he was attacked by killer squirrles so ever since then he has a great fear of them. Has two older siblings that love to tease him. Mother died when he was two so he doesn't miss her. Father is a civillian.He's bisexaul.

Specialty: Fire justu.

Bloodline: Sharingan

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**15.** Name:Shiniji Uchiha

Age: 14

Parents: Uchiha Saosuke and Rai Uchiha

Birthday: 23rd August

Blood type:AB

team:14

Teamates:Mitsuko Hyuga and Mitsuko Hyuga

Likes: Being with his friends and challenges. leading the bulling of Nobuhiro.

Dislikes: morons.

Personality:Tends to be like Sasuke except more social towards people.

Looks:Looks like a miniature Sasuke except his eyes are green like his mother's. He wears a black high collar shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back,black shorts,black ninja sandals and bandages on his arms and legs.

Abilities:Sharingan,Katon jutsus,Chidori(Can only use once a day currently)

Background: Leads a rather normal shinobi life,he is currently a Genin.He plans on becoming an ANBU captain when he is older.He is quite smart and is known to have first activated the Sharingan when he was 8.

Others: His hobby is training,his favourite food is Dango and ,like Kakashi and Obito before him,tends to arrive late.

These the people

please reiew and hope I review this 3rd.


	2. unpopular girl with popular boys

I ditto rahhh!

I have nothing to say but THE COLTS WON.

I don't own none of these characters but the Hyoga,the Hyuga and the bastardly Uchihas.

And don't hurt me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A unpopular girl with two very popular boys.

(Orori)

Orori Zakaru,that's me! I'm the one with a kind peronitilty but always gets hurt for it . I'm the one who will not pass head of the class due to these kids with bloodline traits. But I tryed to tell my dad and Maru that but they are so..you know stuck up and know it all. My dad thinks Maru so great but if compared to Nobuhiro Hyoga, heir to the mighty and powerful Hyoga clan and Kenji Saito

a pure genius, Maru ain't nothing. And the fact that Nobuhiro and Kenji are the prettiest boys I ever seen ,Maru is just plain ulgy.

Anyway I will finialy placed on teams with two other boy, I know they won't be nice about my fear of blood. Oh, yeah I'm a ninja afriad of blood,how will I surive.

In class.

I sat over in the seat next to my friend,Yuzuki Haruno yes she's heir to the Haruno clan but they don't have a Kenken Genkai.

"Hey, Yuzuki" I said

Yuzuki was gazing to the boy's side of the room.

"Orori,why are there so many beatiful boys that DON'T like being arounding girls " she said gazing at Kenji.

"Because they have fangirls and fangirls are annoying" I said.

"oh! why Kenji won't love me like he wants to" she said

"Because Kenji has a thousand fangirls"

"WWAAHh! Orori you're so mean."

"Yeah,"

Then sensai stepped out to annouce the teams.

"Class may have you attention, I will now be annoucing the teams starting with team 3,Aki Hossori,Shiro Krono and Kai Yoko.

_Kai and I talked a couple of times he's pretty cool._

_I don't know I other two._

"Next is Team 12:Misuko Hyuga, Shiniji Uchiha and Haru Uchiha.

_Mitsuko and I are pretty close until those one of those annoying Uchihas started liking her but we talk to each other on the phone._

"Team 13: Nobuhiro Hyoga,Kenji Saito and Orori Zakaru"

_Nobuhiro Hyoga is...Very..Very..goOd..looking,super handsome and super powerful. HANDSOME,Beautiful. I'm not his Fangirl. Super popular.'sign' long black hair and green-blue eyes.'sign'_

_Kenji Saito another Handsome guy who's popular and got fangirls._

_'sign' black hair and icy beautiful eyes._

_Orori Zakura...WAIT A MINUTE that's me...OH my god I'm on the team with the two most popular boys in the village...I'm going to die._

Yuzuki turned to me.

"Oh, Orori what is it like being on a team with the two most hottest boys in school" she said

"Feels like a death sentance" I said

"Oh,Yeah the Fangirls...Well it was nice know you" she said

"Some friend you are" I said

"Now time for the next team,Team 23: Yuzuki Haruno,Mai and Koshu Uchiha" said the teacher.

You know Yuzuki.

"The finial Team,Team 38: Kuki Saskina,Koru Enkai and Koji Akira" he siad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please reveiw


	3. Get to Know Kenji and Nobuhiro

Oh,Boy! Gaara Vs Naruto is going to be so cool! GET HIM ! Naruto.

My birthday to my characters and readers with Jan and Feb birthdays.

And this charpter will be short because...i don't know.

I don't own Naruto but..I own those Bastardly Uchihas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting to Know Kenji and Nobuhiro.

(Orori pov)

_Today we met our sensai. Kenji and I got to know each other very well but Nobuhiro is _**Very VeRY**_anti-social. Kenji is hot. Mr. Anti-social sat in the corner of the side of the room._

"Your brother?How old is he" asked Kenji

"He's 17 or 18 or something like that I real don't care" I said

"So, you said Maru killed your dog? Why didn't you do something to hurt him" Said Kenji

"I'm afriad of blood" I said

"oh"

Nobuhiro in the corner grunted.

Then in a sudden puff of smoke and the sensai appear.

"Sorry,I'm later,I had to take care of my seven kids" said The sensai

"Wow,That's alot of kids " I said

"By the way, How old are you guys" said the Sensai

"I'm 14" said Kenji

"I'm 13 " I said

"What about you?" He said pointing to Mr. Anti-social in **HIS** corner

"14" said Nobuhiro

"Ok,I'll get to know each other before I give you a test. Starting with me. My name is Kakashi Hayate VI. I like traing,Read Make-Out Pariside and being late. I dislike you guys and pie. My goal is to ...hm. I never thought of it. " said Kakashi

Nobuhiro growled loudly.

He pointed to me.

"oh,me? My name is Orori Zakaru. I'm 13 years old,My birthday is March 18,I like books,painting,swimming and animals. And I dislike Blood Maru (my brother) and preverted and rude people and My dad. I have a friend named Ling and he has a pet Cricket. My goal is to..well,...be the best ninja I can be.." I said

"That's nice,Orori" said the sensai

I giggled.

"now you" he said pointing to Kenji

"My name is Kenji Saito. I'm 14 years old. My birthday is July1. I like peace and quiet,when people don't annoy me,When I past a test or exam,thinking,pretty and Quiet girls(looking at me) and hanging out with my family. I dislike Obnoxious and loud people,when nobody pays attention,when everything gets too loud for no reason.I love to bike rides. My goal is to be an ANBU captain like my dad. " he said and smiled at me.

I blushed.

"Now,you" he said pointing to Mr. Anti-social

"My name is Nobuhiro Hyoga. My birthday is Feb 14. I like very few things. I hate alot of things. But I do like animals. My hobbies are training and cooking. My goal is the kill him. And to find my mother." said Nobuhiro in a (VERY Cold way)

"So,you're Heir to the great Hyoga clan.The clan with three blood line traits." said Kenji

"Yes" said Mr. Ice-box

"What do you mean 'him'" I asked

"It's none of your business girl who's afraid of blood" he said

_Now I got a new nickname for him, Jackass_

"Ok,Tormorrow you get a test to see if you will last long as a genin" said Kakashi

"huh?" me and Kenji said

"But you must not eat breakfast or you'll puck" he said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reveiw please


	4. House Invilders

Oh thank you for all the reviews. This Story has the most reviews out of all my stories. And since this has the most people following it I NEED you guys opinions. I'm TRYING-OUT for CHEERLEADERING. You guys think I'll make it. The squad will have 20 cheerleaders and 30-40 girls are trying out. And about 1/3 can do a Hurkie or a toe touch. I can't do a toe touch. I can do a hurkie and split (IT HURT). If a cheerleader says that a split doesn't hurt THEY LYING.

And to Kenshin H.Phoenix of Lava 7... your character will be at the Chuuin exams. AND BE VERY LUCKY!thank you.

And people who don't see their characters. They'll be at the Chuuin exams.

Next charpter will be first mission

And we have the first pratice 3/7/07

I don't own Naruto..I'm going to be a cheerleader.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House Invilders

(Orori)

After meeting the sensai I went home to take a bath. Kenji decide to walk me home . He likes me. We were chatting when we saw Nobuhiro creeping in some bushs.

"What are you doing ,Jackass" I said

"Let me alone" he said

"Is that all you going to say" said Kenji

"LET ME ALONE" he said again

"Well we going to follow you home" said me and Kenji

Then a yard away we saw those stupid Uchihas with Mitsuko.

Mitsuko just smiled. And Shiniji leaned forward to me.

"Hey cutie,whats your name?" he said in a flirt-like way.

Nobuhiro jumped between us.

"Leave the girl alone" he said

"AWW! the little slut wants to stand up for his client" said Shiniji

Koshu and Haru laughed loudly.

Haru stepped forward and close to Nobuhiro.

"You want to fuck,Nobuhiro?" said Haru in a sedutive way

"No!" said Nobuhiro backing away like a child

"Come on Nobuhiro it will be fun? You and your dad do it all the time" said Haru

Haru pulled on Nobuhiro's shirt pulling him to the ground. They circled him like wolves.

Mitsuko backed away.

"Nobuhiro is a SLUT.Nobuhiro is a SLUT. He's a slut,SLUT!SLUT!

The Hyoga clan FULL OF SLUTS. SLUTS." the Uchihas chanted

"Hey,Nobuhiro! Where's your pimp?" said Koshu

_Ok , I know I hate that boy...but that's just cruel._

"Hey leave him alone" I said

"Look! The cute girl says leave him leave,boss" said Koshu

"She is cute" said Haru

"Ok,just because you're teammate is Ssoo cute but to teach you a lesson give it to him, Haru" said Shiniji to Nobuhiro

Haru just put his hands in Nobuhiro's Shirt. Just for a couple of seconds.

"Man, that felt good. Dang,Whore you have a Nice figure" said Haru licking his lips

Then the Uchihas walked away laughing and picking. Mitsuko followed.

Me and Kenji walked up to Nobuhiro.

"You,ok,Nobuhiro" I asked

He just got up and walked away.

_Oh my god! I just save this guy from get beat up and raped. And all he do is walk away. HELL NO!_

Me and Kenji just quietly followed him to his house. The Hyoga Mansion.

It's Huge. I saw the Hyuga and Uchiha Mansions but the Hyoga is 6x bigger.

Then Nobuhiro noticed.

"Damn, Why did you folllow me home?" he said

"Because we want to get to know you" said Kenji

"Hmph! I don't" he said

Then Kenji just pushed Nobuhiro asided and pulled me into the mansion.

"Nice!! This place is Awsome" said Kenji

"oooh! this is nice place!" I said

_This beat the crap out of my place,the living room is as big as my house or bigger._

"Get out my house" shouted Nobuhiro

Me and Kenji walked into the Upstairs hallway.

It was long as the end of the world and wide as ...my room.

"Get out before my dad sees you" he said

Then a brown hair man came from down the hall.

He looked at Nobuhiro then us.

"Nobuhiro,what are these people doing here?" he asked

Nobuhiro started acting like a abused puppy and lower his head as if he didn't answer the man would toture him.

"F-father,I... they're my teammates...and they followed me home" he said

_So the man is his father...They don't look alike..His father's hair is brown and eyes are black. And Nobuhiro has Jet black hair and Blue-green eyes. He must look like his mother. (like Sasuke) _

Then his father gave him a evil look. And knocked him as hard as.. if he wasn't his child. Nobuhiro hit the wall and left a small hole in it.

Then two small girls came running down the hall.

"Brother!"cried the black hair one

"Daddy! Why did you do that?" said the gray hair one

"Because your brother broke a rule" he said and he walking away

We turned back to Nobuhiro who was looking at the blood on his hand.

_Blood. Blood. Oh my god ! I feel sick. I think going to faint._

I tryed to leave but Kenji kept from leaving .

"Kenji,I'm scared of blood remeber?" I said

Then I notice the little girls.

"Hey,What's your name ?" I asked

"My name is Sakura " said the black hair one

"My name is Sakuya" said the gray hair one

"Is Nobuhiro your brother" asked Kenji

"Yes but we have different mothers,his mother left when he was four" said Sakura

"Yeah,Dad has been hit him since I could remeber but when they alone together dad do bad stuff to him" said Sakuya

_Now I see why Nobuhiro is so Anti-social/jackass. _

"Has Nobuhiro ever tryed to tell anyone?" I asked

"Only one time" said Sakuya

"Yeah,then dad beat him so bad that blood was all over the room" said Sakura

_Oh man! I now I see why he act like a abused puppy to his dad. And Blood all over the place!_

"Ok,I must be going before I died" I said as I walked out the door.

As I was walking home a notice a rabbit. I picked it up and carried it home.

House

AS soon as I walked in to door dad and Maru started bothering. First thing I wanted to do is talk to Mitsuko and Yuzuki.

"Look isn't it the cry baby" said Maru

"Look,isn't it the most ulgyest people in the school" I said

"Shute up,Orori! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MARU Like that and He passed as..." said my dad

"AS head of the class..I know..If Maru is so great why don't he take on the Uchiha Clan or the Hyuga clan...or" I said as a cool idea popped in my head

_HMM..If Maru take on Nobuhiro..Maru will DIE. MMmmMMMAAAAHHHHHHH!_

"You know Maru..If you're so strong you should take on Nobuhiro. My teammate. Who's Heir to the Hyoga clan." I said

"Hmph! I can beat your silly teammate any day" he said

_Is he dumb or something , have he even heard of the Hyoga clan _

"MARu! have you even HEARD of the Hyoga clan?" I shouted

"The Hyuga right?" he said

"The Hyoga clan. The clan with THREE bloodline traits. The clan made from two other clans" I said

"whhat?" he said

I slowly walked out the room. Because he was so stupid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pleased reveiw.

Cheerleadering


	5. Mission: Bodygurad

Don't hate me! I had a stressful week. So I don't have time to write. And Cheerleadering try-outs are horrible. To make this short . I have a dull/shy/no beat personility. I quit. I'm more of a volleyball player,basketball player and track runner. I like to run. Cheerleading is a big no-NO!. SOOORRY!

I will try to give you two charpters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission : Bodyguard

(Orori)

The hokage decides to send us a bodyguard mission. We are to guard a old guy,who are to repair the bridge between the fire country and waves country. He's a nasty old man , I would kill him myself.

"I can't believe I'm being guarded by a bunch of brats " said the old man.

"Brat?! who calling brats ?" said Me and Kenji

Nobuhiro was walking with the sensai, ingoring us.

" Like I'm going to feel safe with you three?" he said

"YOU AIN"T GOING To FEEL SAFE WHEN I"M DONE WITH YOU" I said

"Yeah,right little girl, I bet you can't throw a kunai knife stright to that tree" he said

"OH Yeah!" I said

I aim the kunai at the middle tunk and the threw it. It was on target. But it hit the bottom.

THen Nobuhiro walked right to where I threw the knife then pick up something.

...It was a cute little puppy!

"Look what you did. You can't aim." he said carrying the puppy to the road .

"Why are you such a ASS!" I said

"AWW! Look at the cute puppy" said Kenji and reached for it but Nobuhiro didn't allow it.

"who said the dog belonged to you " I said

"I did, and what you going to do" he said

I really don't like Nobuhiro.

Once again we walking on the road and Nobuhiro's puppy followed him like he was his mother.

The dog like it was a German Shepard. It was so CUTE.

Suddenly two guys jumped at Kakashi and shot their long spikey chains though him, he disappear into smoke. Then they turned to me.

"The weak always die FIRST!" said the first guy then appeared behind me about to kill me.

Then Nobuhiro threw a small shuriken and kunai knife at the chain, penning the two men the tree.

"KENJI! Protect the man " shouted Nobuhiro

Kenji stand in front of the man. With a knife in hand . And leaving me out in the open.

Then the men broke free from chain. They went stright for me,of course.

When they got like 3ft away from me, suddenly Nobuhiro appear with his arms out like...like he was protecting me.! Nobuhiro was protecting me.

The first guy Nobuhiro's arm but he and the other guy was stopped in their tracks. Nobuhiro had his hands on their chests and when he push them backwards they went soaring into the air.(does Neji ring a bell).

The guys hit the ground and they didn't get up.

Then Kakashi-sensai appear in a puff of smoke.

"Hey!" he said

"HEY! ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HEY '. ATFER WE ALMOST DIED." I shouted

"I just wanted to see if you three can work as a team" he said.

"We kind of did but Nobuhiro had to protect Orori" said Kenji

He turned to me and Nobuhiro. And he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Orori , I think Nobuhiro is taking a liking to you and Kenji, Just think about it he gave Kenji orders to protect himself and the bridge builder and he protected you, himself, I think he likes you "he said

Nobuhiro blushed.

They I noticed the blood on his arm.

"Nobuhiro,your arm is bleeding' I said and I torn a piece of my skirt and wrapped it around his arm. And I smiled

"There, all better" I said

"Thank you" he said

"Orori,you overcame your fear of blood" said Kenji cheerfuly

"bblooood!' I said

"No wait,no you haven't" he said

Then Kakashi turned to the bridge builder.

"Now, we shall we be on our way" he said

"Well,I guess I unestimated you guys expected the girl" he said

So, we begin our jounry to the land of the waves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In next chapter serious NobxOri.

please review!


	6. Happy Birthday Orori

Oh My god. I went to this website called Oranges in the sun. It was so cool. It had comics about Naruto and hinata in love. And so Sasuke and Sakura too. Mainly HinaxNaru.It made me laugh so hard.

Just go to yahoo and tpye in Oranges in the sun and naruto. It will be the first link you see.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We finialy reach the land of the waves. It has some seriously heavy mist. We were guided by some guy from the village. We got across the river by boat. The mist was even heavier in the water._

_It was kind of hard to breathe. Nobuhiro's dog was lying on his lap and he was gentley stroking her. I didn't know he was so gentle._

"I would be honor if you would stay at my place" said the builder

"Of cousre we would " said Kakashi

"My grandaughter would love to have vistors but she a little younger then her" he said pointing to me.

"What's her name?" asked Kakashi

"It's Keiko. She's 7. She doesn't speak not since her father died" he said

"What happened ? " said Kakashi

"I don't want to talk about it" he said

Then we reached his house.

His Grandaughter was there to greet us .

She ran stright to him and hugged him.

"Hello,Keiko!" He said

She smiled.

Later that Night. By the river.

I was peacfully walking by the river. The heavy mist kind of made me lost. Then I heard some barking it was Nobuhiro's dog. I followed the barking to the were Nobuhiro was sitting with his dog.

"What are you doing here" said Nobuhiro

"I was just walking" I said

"oh"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No"

"Well,I'll still ask, Why did ...you save me?" I said

"Because..I don't want to see you die" he said

"Why is that , I thought you hated me"

Nobuhiro leaned very close to my face.

"Because you are precious to me and ..."

"What is it tell me" I said

"I don't want to lose someone close to me ever again"

"What do you mean?"

"The day I turned four years old, my mother left me with my father and never came back and since then my father has alway taken his angry out on me and he would abuse me all time " he said

"We're in the same boat" she said

Then Nobuhiro push his dog in my arms.

"Here it's your birthday right?" he said

"Oh ,THANK YOU,Nobuhiro-san I'll name her Fluff" I said

"No her name is comet" he said

"I want to name her Fluff" I said

He gave me a scary glare

"Ok her name is Comet" I said giving up

Then he walk off leave me in the mist.

"COME ON, Nobuhiro! I'm lost And I'm scared" I shouted

**30 minutes later**

"Nobuhiro! come on I know your there" I shouted

**1 hour later**

"I'm hungary " I shouted

**2 hours later**

"NOBUHIROO!" I screamed

**2 hours and 45 minutes**

"I'm cold" I shouted

Then Kenji came out of no where.

"Orori are you all right" he asked

"you better hope Nobuhiro be all right when I get done with him " i said

"He told me to come an get you"

"Damn Him"

_What a Bastard first he said he cared about me then he leaves me in the mist for 3 hours._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	7. In the closet NO In A closet

I saw Naruto saturday. Itachi was sooo sexy! His voice made me fly away. For the time being Itachi is the sexist on Naruto. HE was ssoo... And I forgot what I was going to tell you ...

Oh Yeah! I was at the libary on the computer and I watched Naruto: Hurricane Chronigles(the second part). And ...Naruto was alot..alot taller..long legs. And Sakura is THE HULK. Neji is TOOO HOT fOR MY EYES!!! Sasuke...well..uh..let's just say...umm..I don't know what to say about him...He hurt my heart and Naruto's and Sakura's and my cousin's and my classmate's and his brother's. OK I THINK hE"S NOW UGLY. In the Manga my sister said Naruto got hotter and Sasuke loss ALL his Hotness.Don't hurt me...PLEASE!

Neji: I thought you said I was the sexist.

Me: You was until I saw Itachi.

Sasuke: What about me..

Me: you are sexy,But not like your brother"lick me lips'

Itachi: I know

I faint in happness

I don't..You know.

Warning Serious: NobuxOrori

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Closet

(Orori)

At the bridge.

It's 3 in the morning. I'm sleepy. And I'm super cold and the mist is so heavy that I can't breathe. Kenji and I brought blankets to stay warm. And Nobuhiro does the opposite. How can he not be cold. I went over to him and put my blanket on him...Now I'm cold...

Nobuhiro ..wrapped himself with the blanket around me...now I'm warm and blushing.

Kenji looks on jeously.

Noon

The bridge builder finialy finish the bridge. Even if he loss about 75 of his workers because they fear the two guys that Nobuhiro beat up earlier.

"I must thank you three for protect me all this time" He said

We nodded.

Kakashi turn to us.

"Now you guys need to go back to the house and get your stuff" he said

"I already got mine" said Kenji

"I got to go back " I said

Nobuhiro was already half way there.

At THe House

Little Keiko was wait right there for me smiling. She hugged me.

"Hey Keiko, I have some bad news I'm leaving today I'm going home" I said

She frowned. I could see tears in her eyes.

I reached down and hugged her.

"OooHH! I wish you could come with me" I said

I looked down at Comet she was wagging her tail.

Then Keiko angryily stromed away.

I walked down the empty hall of the House to the Guest room when I saw Nobu who looked to be lost.

"Nobuhiro?" I asked.

"What?" he replied coldly.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Then why does it look like you're wandering around the halls?"

"I'm not wandering."

I walked up to Nobuhiro and saw that his old wound was slightly bleeding.

"How did you get hurt again?" I asked pointing to the cut.

"None of your business," he replied once again in a cold way,

"now go away."

I looked down, "All right," I said about to walk away.

However, suddenly someone came out of no where and knocked us into a closet that we were standing in front of and locked the door.

"GGRR Now you can't leave" the person said running away, " you will be here forever"

"What the fuck is going on?!" shouted Nobuhiro when he realized what happened.

"I don't know," said I weakly. 

(Nobuhiro and Orori are stuck in the Very small closet and Kenji and Kakashi are still gaurding the bridge builder and Where's Keiko?) 

Suddenly as I stood up, a couple of brooms fell on top of me and Nobu knocking me down and I end up on top of Nobu. ( they were wearing clothes).

"Shit," said Nobuhiro when he fell down, but suddenly blushed when he felt my body on top of his, "Orori?"

"Huh?" asked I as I opened my eyes and found myself on Nobuhiro's body. I blushed. 

Then some erasers fell on us.

"What the hell?!" shouted I looking at the erasers.

"What happened?" he asked

"I'm covered in white stuff!"I shouted

Then, as if almost on cue, blood started to come out of Nobuhiro's wound.

"It's blood!!" shouted I when I saw the wound bleeding. 

_EWWWW! It"s all over my skirt. It' all over the place!...Must ...stay calm...deep breathes...in ..out..in...out..AAAHH !! IT"S ON MY FACE_

"Of course it's blood!" shouted Nobuhiro picking up the eraser,

"what's this?"

"I don't know, I can't see! I DO knOW I HAVE BLooD ON mE HHHELPP!!!"I shouted

"Calm down ! It feels soft and like cotton," said he

"The bleeding! It's not stopping! The BLOOD IS EVERY WHERE" cried I because the cut on Nobuhiro just kept bleeding.

"Well put this there!" shouted Nobuhiro taking off his shirt to put on the cut. ( DROOOOLLL!!)

"Why are you giving me your shirt?!"I exclaimed

"Put it there on the bleeding!" he shouted.

Then some cleaning fluid fell on Nobuhiro's cut. (ooouucchh)

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!" screamed Nobuhiro.

"What?" I cried worried.

"It stings!!"

"What stings?"

"You know!"

"Ok, ok, breathe in and out! In and out!"I said trying to calm down Nobuhiro who was moaning from the stinging.

"I can't! It hurts!" Nobuhiro moaned.

"Breathe!" I commanded.

"I can't!" groaned Nobuhiro "this is a messy thing!"

"The blood it's going everywhere!"I shouted .

"Put the shirt there!" Nobuhiro commanded.

"I can't see it!" replied I. Then I took the shirt and placed the shirt, a tad bit harshly on the cut.

"OWW!" he whined, "Get it off!"

And with that, the two brooms from before fell upon us again and I this time landed with my lips on top of Nobuhiro's.

_Oh my god!! I just kissed Nobuhiro, If I wasn't locked in a closet with him I would scream and dance.  
_  
Then as I attempted to get up, Nobuhiro pulled me back down into another kiss.

_YYYAAYY!!! Another one!!_

"EEEEEE!!!" squealed I, "that tickles Nobuhiro!"

Then Nobuhiro pulled me to kiss him again,but he kissed me on my neck ( coincidence? I don't think so).

Then Kakashi,Kenji and the bridge builder came into the house .

"What's going on?!" Kenji asked a bit angrily when he heard Nobuhiro 's and Orori's voices coming from one area.

"Well let's go see" said Kakashi 

The voices lead them to the little closet in the hallway. 

"Who's in there" replied the bridge builder as he started to open the door.

When he opened it, it revealed a shirtless Nobuhiro, a disheveled me with the chalkdust all over me, and a very messy closet with blood, chalkdust and liquid cleaner all over the place.

"Orori! HOW COULD YOU . I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL" shouted Kenji at me

"Huh?" asked I. Then I turned around and saw the closet, "

_WOoW_

"Nobuhiro"I asked nervously breaking the silence.

"What?" he said.

"Shouldn't you take care of that cut?"

"Fine," he replied standing up and offering a hand to help me up.

I looked puzzled.

"Are you gonna help me with my cut or not?" Nobuhiro asked a little impatiently.

"But I'm afriad of blood" I said

"All right I'll do it myself" he said

So we walked back to Konoha and I went stright to my friend.

Next chapter..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please reveiw


	8. Eat at a friend's house Day

Hi! It's raining very hard outside. And...I must warn you in later charpters it was get very Sexual . If that's ok with you guys. It has nothing to do the girls. Nobuhiro's dad molests him all the time. And sometimes his dad pimps him out to his friends. So! At the end the end the chuuin exams Nobuhiro will have a Nervous breakdown and try to commit suicide but his friends stop him. First sign is in this charpter.

And Thank you..

I think i love Misha.

And to if he's a desendant of Naruto and hinata shouldn't him have the Byukagan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eat at a friends house/the exams

(orori)

I ran stright into Yuzuki on the way home. Boy was I glad to see

her.

" so how it go" she asked

"Well, Nobuhiro save my life and maded out with me a closet" I said

Yuzuki grabbed my shirt.

"GIVE ME ALL DETAILS NOW!" shouted Yuzuki.

" Sexy sadie and combatophobic made out! love is in the air" said a voice

"Who said that" i said

"Not me" said Yuzuki

"Can't see me" he said

"Who there show yourself " i said

"I be gone,bye" said the voice

"Wait,I like the way your voice sound" cried Yuzuki

"Shute up,Yuzuki"

Then Kenji and Nobuhiro popped out the bushes.

"Hiiii! Kenji! hHHHIII! Nobuhiro" said Yuzuki in a sexy voice

"hey" said Kenji

Nobuhiro ingored her and turned to Orori.

"You minded if I have dinner at your place" asked Nobuhiro

"no" i said

"you minded if I cooked" he said

"Of course not, in fact let all eat at my place" I said

" Yeah" said Yuzuki staring at Kenji

We walk to my house on the other side of the village. And ran into the Uchihas and we ran like insane people

"Hey Nobu! come back we just want to fuck hHHAA" shouted Haru

"YEah, you little bitch" Shiniji

"Run but you can't hidden " said Koshu

"Run Run like the wind Nobuhiro" I shouted

"What do you think i'm doing" he said

"My...'huff'..legs..'huff'...are...'huff-huff'..TRIED" shouted Yuzuki

"Are we close to your Orori. OOOOwww! I pulled something" whined Kenji

"Right here!" I opened a door to a house.

When everybody was finilay inside. I locked the door.

"I'm hungry" said Yuzuki

"Me too" said Kenji

We walked into the kicthen to the people who i hate Maru and dad.

Before they could say any thing i took control.

"SHUTE UP because at least I have friends and DON"T say you don't need friend because you do " I shouted with pride

I dragged the guys out the house to Nobuhiro' place. He seriously protest.

"Orori We can't go to my place my dad he'll hurt people" said

"we just have to take that chance" I annouced

"YOU'RE CRAZY" he cried

When we got to the Hyoga mansion it's just about dark. Nobuhiro show us to the kicthen

_Once again it's huge_.

"Nice kicthen " i said

"Thanks" he said and smiled

_GOD he has a pretty smile._

But his amiled was wipped off his face when his father walk in the kicthen.

His father smiled and nodded at us and he turned to Nobuhiro

"I'll deal with you later" he said coldly to Nobuhiro

Nobuhiro look watery with tears.

When his father left the kicthen Nobuhiro said "I'm going to the bathroom"

I quietly follow, luckly for me he didn't closed the door.

Nobuhiro sat on the toilet and stuffed a towel in mouth and rocked back and forward. Then he started crying and sobbed.

"WHY! WHY! HE ALWAYS WANT ME" he cried.

He picked up a contrainer of pills and pour out the pills about 20 of them. A put them in his mouth then he drunk some water out the sink. Then he just cleaned imself and plainly walk out the bathroom.

I dashed down the hall so he couldn't see me. And out of nowhere Nobuhiro's father pin him against the wall choking the air out of his body. Nobuhiro start to turn very pale.

"How dare you try tell them" said his father

"...I...didn't...I...swear"

"I know what you're try do you trying to escape me"

"I WASN"T ...I SWEAR" shouted Nobu

"well, you're not going to get away not like your Mother, Lady Asoka leader to the Hyoga"

"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU...I WILL KILL yOU" scremed Nobu

With blind speed Nobu's father smashed one of his fist into Nobu's side and a crack sound came with the punched.

He collpased to the floor in sever pain. he curled up into a ball

I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Why...why..do...this ...to your own child "he said weakly

"Hmph, Foolish boy you're no child of mine ! You're my baby brother's child Hitoshi Hyoga, he was even foolisher than you. Hmph fathering a child to a 17 year old girl at the age of 14." he said

"Then what do you want with me" Nobu cried

"I wanted to get revenge. Your Father was born into the Hyoga and I was just a normal person. So I chased him off and rape your mother and chased her off too by now they probably found each other and started a new family without you"

Nobu just lay there montionless

"Besides Who could love a child like you ,born with a wolf demon in him"

He picked Nobuhiro up carryed him to his room and lay him on his bed but I'll be back

" I'm tell your friends that you suddenly fell ill" he said walking downstairs.

I slips downstairs quiet. When I got to Kenji and Yuzuki

they were still talking on and on and on.

"Orori are you ok, you look alittle pale" said Yuzuki

".." I could bring myself to say anything.

"Hey are you ok" said Kenji

Then I just breakdown in tears.

"Orori, what's wrong!" cried Yuzuki

Then I slowly walked out the Hyoga Mansion. Kenji and Yuzuki followed me.

"Orori, tell us what's wrong" asked Yuzuki

"Did Nobuhiro dumped you?" asked Kenji

They followed into my house to my room then Yuzuki told Kenji to leave.

I will still crying.

Yuzuki put her and on my shoulder.

"Please Orori tell what wrong" she said

"I-I can't" I cried

"Why"

"He could died if I tell" I said

"Why! What happen"

"Yuzuki ,please Just leave me alone" i cried

"Ok,you can call me if you need me" she said and left

_How ? How? Could he do that to him? And me if I had listen to him he wouldn't gotten hurt. It's all my fault._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------please review


	9. Chuuin exams Part 1

I Watch this show called Samurai Deeper Kyo . I love it's Theme song "Ao No Requiem" . And then there's two other shows that are called Peacemaker and Chrono Crusade. Peacemaker's Ending theme song is ok but that pig is ssoo cute AND It's beginning theme song ROCK:).Chrono Crusade's Ending theme song is good too. AND there Inuyasha's Ending theme song "Come" that my favorite. And there Naruto's new theme song "Go". I LOVE IT. WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS .

Oi!OiOi!Oh! COme my way. Right here ,right now (Bang)

Chouji: You mean cute like me.

Me: EEwwW! hell no!

Chouji: You hate me!waaahh!

Me: No! I don't hate you,you're funny

Chouji: "sniff"

Me: But I hate Sakura and Ino,Bitchs. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuuin exams part 1

Me and Kenji waited outside the school where the chuuins exams were being given. At usual Kakashi was late. And it was very unusual that Nobuhiro was late.

_What if he's dead. Because of me, Nobuhiro's ribs are broken probably. He's probably dead. Nobuhiro._

I started to cried until Kakashi and Nobuhiro showed in a sudden puff of smoke.

_Oh!Great! he's going to fight and he's badly injured._

"Hey,I had to pick up this guy right here" said Kakashi

"Nobuhiro are you ok" I asked

"yeah" he said

"Well,I shall be on my way. See ya at the matches" said Kakashi

and disappear in a puff of smoke .

We walked into the building. We looked at our cards. To room 108 on the second floor.

"I think we're being watched" said Nobuhiro

"Use your byukagan" I said

"Don't feel like it" he said

"Yeah,I felt a huge charaka earlier this come be bad if someone broke into Konoha" said Kenji

"Darn Right,gaki" said the SAME voice from Yesurday

"Who called me gaki and what is a gaki?" said Kenji

Kenji felt someone breathing in front who him.

"Me"said the Voice

"Hey,you're that same guy from Yesurday,Who are you,anyway" I said

"The motion, you combatophobic, is giving me a breeze near my 4head, and I must say.. it fells good." said the voice

" AHHH! We're being attacked by that guy off of Hollow Man,Run for your lives" cried Kenji

"AAHH!" I shouted

"Calm down" said Nobuhiro

"Yeah,listen to sexy sadie"

"WHO...DARES...CALL...ME THAT!" shouted Nobuhiro

Suddenly a red haired and eyes boy appears out of nowhere

"You guys are never gonna pas this way,Misha Ameterasu at your service" he said

"Is that a bloodline trait' asked Kenji

"HELL No! It's a jutsu what only I can do" said Misha

"Well, can I copy it " said Nobuhiro with his Sharingan eyes.

"No Only I can do it! " said Misha

"eh?" said Nobu

"I guess you don't know about the chuuin exams" he said

"What?We know!" I said

"It's held here year,if you can't even find an invisible foe,you got jack squat, sayonara" he said and ran off.

"If any of you guys face off against him,Brain ...his OUT" said Kenji

"Yup" I said

"h" said Nobuhiro

And we counteined to room 108. At the door of room was them danm Uchihas.

"Look it the bitch" said Shiniji.

"Yeah but we don't HAVE time for you" said Haru

"We going to the Chuuins exam so bye" said Koshu

And they walked off

"that wasn't so bad" I said

We turned in our Forms and head to the testing area.

There the people gave us a number to where to sit. Luck for me me,Nobu and Kenji got to sit next to each other. And Yuzuki was right behind me . And that Misha was right next to me. He's so annoying.

Then they pasted out the test. Then first Question was very Hard.

And the second I didn't even know the answer. Then I remeber what Maru told me last night.

FlashBack

_"Hey crybaby! Word of advice. The first test is on how steatlh you are. The second is on survice. And third how strong you are." he said_

FlashBACK end

Then Nobuhiro called on me. He had his Byukagan on.

"Orori copy off my paper" he whisphered

I thought for a moment...

"Ok" I whispered.

I quickly copy his paper then I turned to Yuzuki I gave her a cue to copy my paper and she did the same for her Teammates. Then I saw Misha copying me,I want to punched him but this was a test.

For the 10th question. I had to make a decision. Tell them that Nobu is hurt but me and Kenji can go to the second part of the Chuuin exams. But Nobu could get killed...

Then they said to follow us to the Forest of Death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review.


	10. Destiny doesn't shine on Nobuhiro

I saw this sad SPCA comerical. It was super sad. I ready cried.

And I'm soorry. And don't go on Myspace, perverts are there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny doesn't shine on Nobuhiro

I'm looking at Nobu with his fist stuck to his side . And I'm thinking:

_It's all my fault!_

And then a pale girl with a scar on her face walks up to you.

"Hi! My name is Aki" she said

"My name is Orori " I said.

"Do you know about Yoko Kai" said Aki

"No,Who's that" I questioned

Aki stepped closer to my face with those crazy but serious looks.

"He's a very bad guy" She said

"How?"

"He's pretending to be a leaf ninja but is a sound ninja"

I gasped. _I know that the sound village is the Leaf's worst enemy. I also know that the Leader of the Sound is a former Leaf ninja._

"And what does this have to do with the chuuin exams? " I said

"Alot ! There's a spy a upon us . I know who he is " she said

"Who ?Tell Me? " I demaned.

"He's .." suddenly Aki backed away and ran off. She looked frighten. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. A tall red head guy was standing over me . He was ugly and scary.

"Who are you, princess" he said rudely

"Orori" I said

"If you be my girlfriend,I'll help your team" he said

"No" I shouted

"You little bitch" he said and he rised his hand to hit me. And no one was going to stop him. I can see Yuzuki fighting her teammates so she can help me. And Misha and Aki looking on. I thought I was a goner until...

With the speed of light Kenji punched the guy in the stomach. Nobuhiro stood next to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Just Who the hell you think you are?" said Kenji

"Your Momma" he said

Kenji charged at him but Nobu grabbed his shirt and said "Don't waste your time"

Kenji chilled out and backed off. Nobuhiro turned to the guy.

"Get lost ,you're wasting our time before I send back where you came from"

"I like to see you try" said the guy

Just when Nobu was about to attack but our gate gaurd called us to our gate. That probaly saved Nobu's life or that guy's.

We went to our gate and waited for the signual.

1

2

3

4

5...Bang

We took to the trees. For me and Kenji it's hard to stay in the trees forever but for Nobu it's a piece of cake.

Then I remeber what the gate gaurd told us.

(Flashback)

The gaurd handed Nobu a scroll.

"That's the Earth scroll" he said

"I know" said Nobu

"Shute up and liten! You need two scrolls,the Earth and Heaven scroll to take part in the chuuin exams" he said

"And.." said Kenji

"You must fight other teams to get these scrolls and once you have them you have to go to the tower at the middle of the forest" he said

(End of Flash back)

"Excuse me, guys I have to use the bathroom" He said politely

"You should of gone before we left" said Nobu

"Come on Nobu" I said

Nobu mumbled something about dead before we landed on the ground.

Kenji ran to the nearest bushes..and He started making funny sounds.

"Orori" said Nobuhiro

"huh" I said

"You know if we get seperated we must meet , at the tower at all means " he said

"Right" I said

"Then Kenji came out the bushes. He was different.

"Hi" said Kenji

"uh..hi" I said

Then a explosion erupted. Nobu escaped to the nearest tree and I followed him. But Kenji didn't. When we were far away from danger stop near a tree to rest.

"We need to rest " he said

"What about Kenji" I asked

"He'll find us some how"

DAY 2...Misha's warning

Me and Nobu stood at the 8th gate.

"I'm so tried..Can't you find a weak team that has a heaven scroll" I complained

Nobuhiro did a few hand signs and he was a byukagan.

"There's a team a few yards from here" he said

"Ok,let's go " I said

Then a VERy UN-wanted quest showed up.

...Misha

"What do you want " I said annoyed

"I...scroll"he said

"No,you can't! Can't you see,we're at a disvantage"I said annoyed again

"Yes,I see! Sexy sadie is in a mood swing And Gaki is burning in hell"He said

"In fact where is Gaki...I mean Kenji"I said

"I saw him chained to tree but I no help cause we were being chased" he said

"I thought you were at our service" said nobu

"I am"

"Well we need a heaven scroll" I said

Misha reached into his ninja pouch and pull out a heaven scroll

"A heaven scroll! " I cheered

"thanks" lied Nobu

"No you must do for me"said Misha

"WHHADD" We shouted

"You must look out for him. A snake is a upon us. A bastard he is" he said

"Are you talking about Yoko Kai?"I questioned

"Yes,Have you destory him yet"

"No ,I heard about him"

"well,If see him,tell him he is mine" Misha toss me the Heaven scroll

"sayonara" he said and ran off

"I think he's crazy"I said

"Yes" said Nobuhiro

Day 3...The curse mark

I wonder what Kenji is doing now. Is he ok. Is he alive. Is he safe.

Me and Nobu are make our way towards the tower we can see it moving closer and closer. Then a kunai spring a few inches from my face. I backup.

It was a sound ninja. He was ugly.

He grinned at us. And another five or six sound ninja.

'What do you guys want" I shouted

"We want the boy,so get loss little girl" said one ninja

I felt a huge ball of angry explode in my body.

"NO,what make you think that I would leave my teammate" I Shouted

"Very well then, we kill her" said the first sound ninja

"Bring it on!" I said

Then Ninja charged at me and I held out a kunai and sliced his arm.

_Wow! I hurt somebody. But...Blood..No I must protect Nobu!!_

To get the blood away from me I kick the guy in the stomach as hards as I can . And he went flying to the ground and he didn't get up.

_da da da da can't touch this! I beat somebody !ooookkk!_

I turned to see Nobuhiro beat the crap out of those sound ninja . I just picked off a victum.

I kick the ninja and he turned his attention to me. I pulled out a dozen shurikens and use all my enegry to throw them. The sound ninja reflected them back at me and me once cocky self is once again scared. And Nobu defend me . He used his Sharingan to track the shurikens and canceled all of them. All of a sudden Nobu was on his knees screaming. He was holding neck.

"Nobuhiro!! What's wrong! " said Orori

He just kept screaming until he passed out.

I dragged him to the tree stump we slept under yesurday.

Day 4...Nobuhiro's stuggle

I signed.

His fever is still high. And he can't even sleep.

I put a wet cloth on his head.

I know!

I rember when I was little my mother had a special herb that brought down fevers. I don't remeber the name I think it was the honeydrew plant. It's a puffy looky plant,you bold it in water and you drink it.

I stood up and went to search for the Honeydrew plant. but I felt a on my skirt. It was Nobu.

"Where are you going?" he said weakly

"I'm going to get a honeydrew plant it will help you"I said

"But who will protect you" he said

"Me,don't worry" I said and ran off.

I can hear him shouting "ORORI!"

I stumble along the rocks . Boy it was painful.

I saw some flowers I check them They were Pision Ivory.

I searched in the area with the most light. And Ibumped into a person.

"Mitsuko!" I shouted

"Orori!"

We playfully hugged.

"I missed you why haven't you called me" she said

"I thought you were too busy with those Uchihas" I said

"Well,they don't follow me to the Hyuga Mansion"

I laughed.

"By the way where your teammates ,are they dead" asked Mitsuko

"I was about to ask you the same question" I said

"I went to look for sticks for a fire,how about you"

"Nobu has a fever I'm looking for the honeydrew plant and Kenji's missing" I said

"He's probaly dead" said Mitsuko

"No he's not I know it" I shouted

"and..." Mitsuko put Honeydrew flowers in Orori's hands

"OH! thank you" I said

"You're weclome" she said

"Where did you find them"

"I was just picking them now I must go before the boys miss me" She said and took off

Mitsuko is so nice but she hangs with such Bastards.

I ran as fast as I could back to our tree stump. I looked in the stump Nobu was gone.

I screamed.

_Where is he's! Where! Where!_

"Orori" said a voice

It was Nobuhiro.

I put my hand to his forehead ,it was normal.

"You feel alot better" I said

"Tomarrow,we can go to the tower it's not far" he said

"In the meantime let's rest" I said

"I agree" he said

Day 5...YOU STUPID SON OF $$&&$!

I was hungry. I eaten a piece of tree this morning. To you nobu weighs a ton and he's only on my shoulder.

19 minutes later

The tower. It seen big. But it looks like a regular building.

"Guys" shout a distance voice.

"Kenji " I screamed

"You dumb son of a bitch " said Nobuhiro

"What " said Kenji

"You ran off for five days" I said

"and all that we been thought" said Nobu

"But I went to gte you guys a heaven scroll" said Kenji

"We already got one" I said

"oh"

So we head into the tower for phase three of the Chuuin exams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review


	11. Things thatWould never say

I felt like doing this and...I'm sorry...

Nobuhiro: I'm not the Dog whisperer Me: Are you a Virgin? Nobuhiro:... Orori: Put I love coca puffs! Me: So Kenji: Yeah! Who cares if Nobu falls down a hole in the earth? Nobuhiro: What? Misha: I Do party like a rockstar

Me : SHUTE UP EVERY BODY

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

10 things that...would never say

**10 things that ..Orori never say!**

1.EEWW! KENJI ,YOu are SO UGLY YOU LOOK LIKE MICHEL JACKSON!!!

2. I'm FREAK , THE MIGHTY BITCH

3. I Don't eat cocoa puff!

4. I KNOW nobuhiro's not a virgin.

5. What's that tree? You want me to kill everyone? ok!!!

6. Yuzuki... no..body.. likes..YOOU!!!

7. WHERE MY WEED???

8.. Respect my authority

9. Maru...fuck YOU! (She might saythat)

10. No...FUCK yOUSELF..Your asexual self

**10 things... Kenji would never!**

1.Go poke'ball!

2. Nobuhiro you can have that ugly bitch Orori!

3. Kenji is a good boy!

4. I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK

5. ARF! ARF! AND AWAY!!

6. I'm undercover brother!

7. I am wangster!

8.SNAP your neck ! CRACKLE your spine ! POPPIN your leggs!

9. What's that Lassie...Nobuhiro trapped in a well...Who cares

10. I'm ...gay..ookkko! 'put hands on hipps'

**10 things Nobuhiro would NEVEr say!**

1. I'm a virgin!

2. MOMMY!!

3. I am the Dog whisperer

4. I like big buts and I can not lie!

5. I Love uncle Zhou!!

6. My bologna has a first name it's O-S-C-A-R...

7. Bingo was his name O

8. UP! UP! AND AWAY

9.Let's gather around the Campfire and sing our campfire song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! And if you don't think we can sing it fast than you're wrong but it'll help if you sing aALONG!!

10.TATTED IT UUPP!

**10 things that Misha would NEVER say!**

1. PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!!!!

2. Buck!! BUCK!! CHIN!!!

3. Orori ,YOU SO HOT!!

4.by day I'm Justin Timberlake! BY night I'm THE Chris brown

5. I need to shaver my brows.

6. Goddammit Aki..!! its my pot pie!

7. Do you have a dollar

8. Fuck Chakra, I got a gun!

9. SHUTE Up! I"M WATCHING DESPRATE HOUSE WIVES!!

10. I am MEGA-MAN!!

**10 things Aki Would NEVR Say**

1. Fear the magic muffin!

2.Oh my God! You killed Kenny! You Bastard

3..I didn't lose my mind! I sold it on E-bay!

4..I didn't lose my mind! I sold it on E-bay!

5. KRISPY KREAM DOUGHNUTS!!!!!!!!!

6. Bob the builder..CAN WE FIX IT..Bob the builder..YES ,WE CAN

7.I'm the juggernaut bitch!

8. LASSIE!!!

9. Do the Charlie Brown

10. Huslter and Flow

**10 things that Yuzuki would never say.**

1. Shute up ! Orori

2. Nobuhiro is a c-r-a-c-k-h-e-a-d!

3. YOUR MUSKY!!

4.I'm the juggernaut bitch!

5. I woke up one day and I WAS HILTER! ( forgive me Jewish people)

6.Now can I have my eggs?

7.You can't win cause I'm taking steroids!

8.I'm trippen off acid!

9. FREAK-A-LEAK!

10. KEnji is ...I'M BLIND !! HELP ME!! MY EYES!!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

please review

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Kidnapped

I'm sorry! I had a mood swing . And I went to Six Flags over Georgia. There a rollcoaster called Goliath,it's orange and blue. I call it the falling death trap. It's so big. Hell will freeze over before I ride that monster.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiddnapped!

It's stupid how things go the ways you don't want them to go. And it's stupid how ipods and boys get along. And how boy really try to sing. Like Nobuhiro, He was sing to this song called 'teach me' by Musiq Soulchild.

"I was told a defention of a man was to never cry... work til you die... Got to provide...Always be the rock for my fam..protect them by only me...And give you the things that you need ,baby..Our relationship is suffering..Tried to give you what I never had..say I don't know how to love you baby..well I say show me the way...I keep my feelings deep inside channel with my pride...I'm trying despreatly,baby...Teach me how to love..show me the way to surunder my heart...girl I'm so lost...Teach me how to love..show me the way to surrunder heart...girl I'm so lost... Teach me how love...how to get my emontions in evoded..Teach me...Show me how to love..Show me surrunder heart..." Nobuhiro stop sing when he saw me looking at him.

"Do you like that song " I asked

"Yes,it reminds me of my hopes for the future" he said

"oh,what are your hopes" I asked

"Get away from my uncle...find my parents...become a great ninja...marry the person i care about...have many kids...grow old together...then die" he said

"You got the basic American dream" I smiled

"Yeah..what are yours" he asked

"Not very different from yours...Get away from my brother and dad...be come a good kunoichi...marry a guy...have a couple of kids.. get old...and die' I said

"THa.."

Kakashi put his hand on Nobuhiro's shoulder..

"Look" he said

A big wide screen TV had Sayuri Hyoga vs Nobuhiro Hyoga...

"oh" said Nobuhiro and Walked to the battle arean

A small girl with short brown hair and green eye walked to the arean.

"Ay,Sexy sadie has kin"

"Misha,where did you come from" I asked

"Mars" he said

"I should of know"

"Kakashi, is nobuhiro and Sayuri related" asked Kenji

"Of course, their brother and sister" said Kakashi

"WHAT!! " we all shouted.

"They both are descented of the Hyoga the most powerful clan in the nation" said Kakashi

"wow" I said

"NOT like mine!!" shouted Misha

"why not" said Kenji

"My clan has a unbeatable Taijutus"

"uh"

"Only sexy sadie's clan equal to...And now I must think up a nickname for her"

Meanwhile with Sayuri and Nobuhiro. Sayuri balled up her fist.

"BIG BROTHER,I WANT YOU To FIGHT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT" she shouted

"But..."

"I know you think of your self lowly..But YOUR NOT!" she said

"..." Nobu looked at the floor.

(_Flashback)_

_8 year old Nobuhiro lied curl lifeless in a corner in a pool of blood. 6 year old Sayuri scared to death when she saw her brother like this. She begin to cry._

_"Big brother! Please wake up! Don't go please!" she crieded_

_(End of flashback)_

"Very well,then" he said

"Hyorogan!" shouted Sayuri

"Hyorogan! shouted Nobuhiro

Both their eyes changed to Sharingan but with veins on the side of their face

"Kakashi-sensai what is the Hyorogan" asked Kenji

"It Original Kekkei Genkai of Hyoga clan it's a mixed up version of the Sharingan and Byukagan" he said

"That mean's Nobuhiro and Sayuri has three bloodlines" I said

"They only got three because earlier the Hyoga and Hyuga and Uchiha got crossed and they are probably the fourth generation with three" said Kakashi

Sayuri ran at Nobuhiro ,she punched him . He was knocked back.

"FIGHT ME NOBUHIRO HYOGA!!!" She cried

He just flinched.

Sayuri held out her hand and give him a hard crisp slap.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU" She screamed

She a few hands sign and Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Lightning style: Thunder wave jutsu" he said

"Lightning stlye: Shock wave jutus" she said

Yuzuki and Aki grabbed my shoulders .

"Orori,What's wrong with him" complained Yuzuki

"Yeah,he's not attacking" said Aki

"I don't know" I said

_Nobuhiro what's wrong with you_

"NOBUHIRO! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" I shouted

Sayuri sunned a lightning bolt out her arm and shot right at Nobuhiro.

Finially he snapped..

With true blinding speed he used his own shock to snap her shock in half.

"He's truely amazing!!" I said

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN! NOBUHIRO YOU'RE SO COOL" shouted Yuzuki

"I bet your clan can't do that" said Kenji to Misha

"Hmph! You not even apart of one" he said

"Rude bastard" said Kenji

" YOu Little Gaki"

"gggrrr"

Nobuhiro grabbed Sayuri's arm and twistered it. She cried out in pain. She kicked him in the shin and jumped backward.

"You said for to fight yo...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

_It's the curse mark_

Nobuhiro collasped and held his neck. Kakashi head for Nobuhiro but a sudden gust of Wind knocked him back. It was that Kai Yoko and a white faced ugly man on a snake.

THe Man hopped off the snake and lift Nobuhiro on his shoulders and hopped back on the snake...

"Finally I got what I wanted" he said with his cruel voice

"Orichimaru!What do you want with Nobuhiro" shouted Kakashi

"It's obvious,isn't" he said and disappered with the snake and Kai and Nobuhiro.

"NOBUHIROOO! " I screamed

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!" cried Sayuri

Kakashi fell to his knees.

"I couldn't save him" he said

"Why did he take him" said Kenji

"That FUcking BASTARD!! I KILL HIM!!!" shouted Misha

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

please review

"


	13. Misha vs Kai

UHHH? I have a new story called Ask the idiots. It's like Ask Naruto. I know there's trillions of those things. But I will just give it a try. And if you put out a new story..there a 70 chance it will be attacked by a evil flamer and your feelings will be hurt.. It happened to three of my stories.. But hey..98 of flamers don't have a single story. So they need to shut up..

Nobuhiro: Is I in the story?

Me: You're a guest appearance

Nobuhiro: oh

Me: HEY! You're suppose to be missing 'push him only into closet'

Nobuhiro: RAPE!!!!

Me: SHADD UPP! Your in there by your self

Flamer proof gaurd: All Flames will be used to find Nobuhiro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wild Chase(or so it was) : secret person and Misha vs Kai

_(Flashback)_

_Nobuhiro grabbed Sayuri's arm and twistered it. She cried out in pain. She kicked him in the shin and jumped backward. _

_"You said for to fight yo...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed._

_It's the curse mark_

_Nobuhiro collapsed and held his neck. Kakashi head for Nobuhiro but a sudden gust of Wind knocked him back. It was that Kai Yoko and a white faced ugly man on a snake._

_THe Man hopped off the snake and lift Nobuhiro on his shoulders and hopped back on the snake..._

_"Finally I got what I wanted" he said with his cruel voice_

_"Orochimaru! What do you want with Nobuhiro" shouted Kakashi_

_"It's obvious, isn't" he said and disappeared with the snake and Kai and Nobuhiro._

_"NOBUHIROOO! " I screamed_

_"BIG BROTHER!!!!!" cried Sayuri_

_Kakashi fell to his knees._

_"I couldn't save him" he said_

_"Why did he take him" said Kenji_

_"That FUcking BASTARD!! I KILL HIM!!!" shouted Misha_

_(End of Flash back)_

Misha lunched at the giant hole in the wall and continue after Kai and ugly man.

"Misha-kun!!!" shouted Aki

She followed after Misha and so did me,Yuzuki and Kenji.

"Wait for me" shouted Mitsuko

So it was me, Kenji,Mitsuko and Yuzuki following Aki who was Misha who was chasing Kai and his ugly dad.

We climbed the tree till the top and started after Aki and Misha. It's wasn't easy at all keeping up with Aki.

I fell almost three times but I was jumping out of control. As I was jumping all I could think about is Nobuhiro. And why Kai and his dad wanted him. And Misha and why he was so crazy about killing Kai and his father. Misha WAS crazy I mean Insane but I never seen him like this.

After a while we got to the clearing and I saw Aki and four sound ninjas fight. Of course we charged into battle. Kenji tackle a sound ninja and challenged him. Mitsuko used her bloodline and killed a ninja just by knocking him in the chest with her bare palm. Yuzuki used weapons and pin the ninja to the ground with four kunai knives. And Aki just defeated her ninja. Luckily and sadly, I was lefted out. As long as I touch no blood. After they killed the ninjas. We were now chase insane Misha.

"I will use my byukagan to find him" said Mitsuko and activated her byukagan

"...We need to hurry..We're a way from him but he's dangerously close to Kai" she said

"Ok ! Let's go" I cheered.

"Who died and made you queen bitch" said a evil chilling voice.

We turned to see evil Kai and Ugly Orochimaru on their snake with Nobuhiro unconscious at their feet.

We were surprised cuz we thought they were long gone..

"Surprised?" he hissed

"Oh yeah..To see how ugly you are" Yuzuki hissed backed

"Rude..bitch..SHUT UP!" he shouted

"Make ME! UGLI ...son of a bitch" she growled

Kai charged at Yuzuki and made a fist for a punch right before him land the punched Aki appeared infront of her and took the punch. She let out a sharp cry..

"Aki" shout Yuzuki kneeling to her.

"What do you do that for? " I screamed

"Because I felt like it and.." He walked or to me and put his hand to my face..

"I need a woman in my life" he hiss and pulls my hair

"You...I would rather burn in hell then marry you" I said

He slapped me hard and crisped. When I get slapped I become Sad and weak. Tears welled down my face.

Before Kenji could respond with the speed of sound he knocked Kenji out with a painful punch to the stomach.

"KENJI!" shouted Yuzuki

Kenji was now like Nobuhiro unconscious .

"You four bitches will become my sex slaves" he let out a loud evil laugh.

Mitsuko was in the curled up with her hands over her head..saying

"this can't be happening...this can't be happening" over and over again

Yuzuki and I held on to each other.. crying.

And poor Aki was chosen to go first... He forcefully kissed her and pulled some of her cloths off. Before he was about to 'do it' to her said let out a cry that can be hear for miles.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO"

Completely out the blue..He shoots out and knocks Kai OFF his feet. While Kai was in air, he knocked Kai so hard his jaw made this disturbing crunch sound.

Kai was in serious pain. He couldn't even cried because his jaw was probably broken the way it crunched. And who was this hero...It was...

...MISHA...

"Misha-kun!!!" shout Aki

He rushed over to her..

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah,thanks to you" she smiled

Misha turned to Kai..They glared at each other with so much angry it was scary if you got between them..

"It's you" said Orochimaru

"Yeah..I want revenge" said Misha

Kai step closer to Kai and Misha step forward too.

Misha charged at Kai so fast that when I blink he's long gone.

Kai threw Kunai knives at Misha and defected the Kunai knives with a Windmill shuriken. Misha ran up a tree and flipped in Mid air did a few hand signs and shouted

"Ameterasu style: Invisible Man Jutsu" Misha disappeared completely. Not even his cloths were left.

Kai was totally losted.

"Damn ! Where did him go!" said Kai.

Suddenly Kai screamed in pain from a huge band of knives in his back. Misha reappeared.

"That's what happen when you miss with my home" he scolded

"Snake style: Cobra jutsu" said Kai. A Cobra Appeared.

"How do you like me?" said Kai on the gaint snake.

"WHAT! I am I suppose to be scared of that? Ameterasu Fire style: Victory Phoenix" he called.

Misha shot two huge hot balls out his mouth and they fused together to make a huge 7 tailed feathered phoenix and Misha hopped on.

Misha's Phoenix and Kai's Snake fought fiercely. But Kai's snake caught on fire and burned . And the snake's venom spread on to Misha's right arm. (Cobras can split venom). Misha's Phoenix dismantled and Misha was on his knees. Aki ran to Misha.

"Misha are you ok" she asked

"My arms"

Aki put her hand to his forehead."Your running up a seriously high fever" she said

"We need to get him to a medical nin or the hospital and now" I said

"Cobra venom is a fast killer. If we don't hurry,he'll be dead in a couple minutes or at least an hour" said Yuzuki

Yuzuki and Aki lifted Misha on their shoulders. He seems to have loss consciousness.

"Where do you think you're going " called Kai

Kai was heavy injured but Misha was dying.

"You will have to fight me" I said

"No...He'll have to fight me" said somebody

Pleased review. And next will have a quote from the sequel.


	14. The Northern Lights

Hi! Naruto was so cool!That gay bastard,Kabuto. I hate him! And why is everybody always giving Sasuke credit. Naruto almost died 4real. Sasuke in a coma,AGAIN! Sakura probably hang around Sasuke's hospital bed with Ino. And probably 80 America think Naruto is dead. He's not!!

And the quote from the sequel. No...I'm going to give you a couple of quotes:

"_Oh,My God! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!...Hey,where I am?"_Kenji

"_Now we ALL insane!_"Misha

"_I don't consider you,my lover anymore_"Nobuhiro

"_Oh my god!It's Sakura Huruno..I am dead?_"Yuzuki

"_It's because..I...I...I'M IN LOVE With you!!!_"Aki

"_OK!GO! Go-ahead! See if I cared? I DON'T CARE anymore!!!_Orori(start crying)

At the end of the chapter .I will have questions.

I don't own Naruto...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The Northern Lights

(Flash back)

"_Misha are you ok" she asked_

"_My arms"_

_Aki put her hand to his forehead."Your running up a seriously high fever" she said_

"_We need to get him to a medical Nin or the hospital and now" I said_

"_Cobra venom is a fast killer. If we don't hurry,he'll be dead in a couple minutes or at least an hour" said Yuzuki_

_Yuzuki and Aki lifted Misha on their shoulders. He seems to have loss __conscious__ness. _

"_Where do you think you're going " called Kai_

_Kai was heavy injured but Misha was dying._

"_You will have to fight me" I said_

"_No...He'll have to fight me" said somebody _

(End of flash back)

It was no other than ...Nobuhiro.

The curse mark covered most of his body.

Nobuhiro glared at Kai and his dad. Kai backed away.

"Come on Kai..We're pulling out" said Orochimaru

"But father.."

"He will come to us...on his own...his desire for power will lead him"

And they disappeared...

"Damn..."He said

_At least he's awake...And alive._

2 weeks later ...The Festival

It's been days since the chuuin exams incident. They cancelled the chuuin exam for the time being. Meanwhile, we burly got Misha to the Hospital on time,He's getting out today . And today is the last day for the annual summer festival. Since,Misha had no family,me,. Kenji,Yuzuki,Aki and even Nobuhiro waited until he got out.

At the festival there music,dance and food and games too. It tons of fun. When I was young every year for the festival my mother use to make my kimono. But..that was like 7 years ago. After she died I tried to make my own but...many girls told me:'ewww""that's the ugliest Kimono in the world " So I stopped going to the festival. Now,I'm hope-less, Date-less and Kimono-less. So first thing when I got up that morning, I went to the kimono maker's shop.

"Good Morning Young lady, How may I helped you" he said

"I made I need kimono" I said

"Any ideas? Color?"

"I don't know?...pink..red?..blue...Something special"

He showed me a white kimono with a pink ribbon (the back part of it).

"No, It's too plain" I said

"How about this one" he showed me a red kimono with a giant blue rose on it and a green ribbon.

57 Kimonos later

"I'm sorry,sir! I guess you don't have the kimono for me" I said

"Wait! There is one!" he said

The man walked in the very back of the shop and showed me this neatly wrapped box. He unwrapped it and pulled out the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen. It was a sky blue kimono with gold sakura blossoms all over it. And on the ribbon it was pink with a single cherry blossom with tiny diamonds over it.

"Oh, wow! I love it. How much is it?" I said

"Don't worry! It's on the house! Beside you wearing that might get business moving again!" he chuckled

"OH Wow! Thank you! " I cheered

Later that night!

I decided to wear Geisha sandals but they were 11 inches high. So, I wore Geisha sandal that were half a inches high. I felt a lot better. I wore my hair in a big bun with a fake Sakura blossom on the side.

We met at the bridge. When they saw me..They're jaws dropped!!

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said Yuzuki with her red kimono with yellow jasmines on it (white ribbon)

"Very funny Yuzuki!" I said

"Wow!Where did you buy that gorgeous Kimono?" said Aki with her sun orange kimono with her clan's symbol on it (yellow ribbon)

"Hiroyuki's" I said

"Orori!...WoW! Just...WOW!" said Kenji (Navy blue kimono and black tie(thing that goes around his waist)

"Thanks..I guess"

"Hey! Do you want to be my---- OUCH! You bastard! That freaking hurt!" said Kenji as Nobuhiro poked him(hard) in the ribs.

"Orori" he said (Black Kimono with Hyoga symbol on it (Lightning strike) .

"Nobuhiro"

Nobuhiro has been spacey lately.

"OH MY! " shouted Misha (blood red kimono with his clan symbol.)

I just smiled at him.

We started walking in the district, first ate and then we played some games. And Danced. It was about close to midnight when Nobuhiro dragged us up The Fire country's biggest mountain, Mt. Kanawha. It's so high that it still has snow on it and it's in the middle of summer.

"Nobuhiro..What are you dragging us up this freezing mountain for?" complained Kenji

"Yeah..Misha still is weak you know" said Aki

He glared at Misha.

"...Come on..If we don't hurry it WILL be a lost cause" he said

"What is this about " I said as I reached the top of the Mountain

"It'll be beautiful"

"What?"

"The Polar Ice Caps" he said pointing to a giant crystal with some broken bottles.

"Nobu..those are broken bottles.." I said looking confused

"The Sun..."he said

"Nobuhiro??" I said

"And to the North" suddenly a rainbow of color shined into the sky night wavy like. Like a road.

"Wow" said Yuzuki

"It's the Northern Lights! But that only happens in Alaska"said Kenji

We sat on the ground a couple yards from the others. He slide closer to me.

"Nobuhiro..You're right... it's beautiful" I whispered

He slide closer and looked deeper into my eyes.

"Yeah...Beautiful"he said and moved closer and closer to my face.

Suddenly he stopped and stood to his feet. He walked to where Yuzuki and the others were sitting.

"Misha Ameterasu! I challenge you!!" he said

"What" shouted Misha

"You heard me! I must be as strong as I can be! By doing so I must defeat the strongest! And that includes you, Misha Ameterasu!" he said

"I'm not strong??"said Kenji looking Teary eyes

"Back off! "shouted Aki

"No..Aki...We will fight tomorrow"he said

"Good..prepare to be defeated" he said walking off into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1."_Oh,My God! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!...Hey,where I am?"_Kenji. What happened?

a.Orochimaru took over the world. B. Orori screaming at Kenji c.they got stuck into another dimension

2."_Now we ALL insane!_"Misha What happened?

A. He saw Naruto and Hinata b. Aki kissed him c. Orori's brain turned to squid

3."_I don't consider you,my lover anymore_"Nobuhiro What caused this?

a.Orori confession her love b.Orori said she loved Kenji c.Orori said "Listen! I LOVE YOU!"

4."_Oh my god! It's Sakura Haruno..I am dead?_"Yuzuki What's going on?

a. they go sucked into the future b. They got sucked into the past c. she saw her cousin

5."_It's because..I...I...I'M IN LOVE With you!!!_"Aki Who she told this to?

a.Nobuhiro B.Kenji C. Misha D. her boyfriend

6."_OK!GO! Go-ahead! See if I cared? I DON'T CARE anymore!!!_Orori(start crying)What happened?

a..Nobuhiro ran away b Nobuhiro rejected her love. C. Nobuhiro made Orori mad


	15. Innoccent at heart,Demonic blood

Sadness... :(...I saw a special document about serial Killers on Tuesday. It left a deep dark hole in my chest the size of South Carolina. Because of it..I'm scared of being home alone at night and did I mention I live in a rural area (We have less than 15 houses in the area)

Neji: so you're scared of serial killers

Me: Who wouldn't?

Sasuke: Me

Neji: Me

Me: In factly three of five men of that was on there raped and murder teenage boys and most victims were around your age.

Neji: HN?

Sasuke:...

Me: yeah... first they befriend you...Then abduct you..then they do their waiting period...or they just torture you then and there...Then they..rape you ...and they do it again ...they just keep you as a sex slave for a while...They rape you for the last time and then kill you...and stuff your bloody life-less under their house...or he eats you... and...keeps your manhood as a souvenir (seriously one of them did that)

Neji:...Rape?

Me:Yes Anal oral and every way of rape

Sasuke: Tortured?

Me:He beat you til bleed out your ears and have more sex with you

Neji: I'm scared now of homo rapist.

Sasuke: Me too..

Me: what about Orochimaru?

Sasuke: PPPAHH! I NEED TO GET OUT THE COUNTRY?? I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED????

Neji:...Daddy! I want my daddy!!!

I don't own Naruto...I own Nobuhiro...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Innocent at heart, demonic blood

_Nobuhiro...big bastard! Ruined the festival for us..Always want to fight! Humph! I'm so mad with him I'm going to root for Misha..._

We met at the roof of the hospital..(if anyone gets hurt they'll easily get treatment on time)

Nobuhiro was already there standing with his stupid smirk. I gave him a angry glare.

"Misha ..you showed..I thought that you would chicken out" he said

"I'll show you! I'm strong" he said

"Bring I t then"

" I will"

Misha charged at Nobu. Nobu tackled Misha. Misha landed on the water tank. He did a couple of hands.

"Ameterasu style: Invisible Man" he disappeared

Nobuhiro ran at Misha with all his might:

"Humph! Turn Invisible as many times as you want! YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!!!!"shouted Nobuhiro

"Byukagan" he shouted as his eye turned white with veins.

"OH YEAH! Two can play at that game! Byukagan!"shouted the invisible Misha

_Wait a minute how could he have the Byukagan? He's not a Hyuga or Hyoga?Or is he?_

Before Nobuhiro could react to the byukagan and Misha obviously must have knocked him in the back .

"Damn it ! My charka !" He said

_Now he's helpless...Good!!Kick his ass... Misha..ruining our fun_

Nobuhiro withdraw a knife. He randomly threw the knife and Misha reappeared.

"Very smart You're the first person to stop the jutus" said Misha

"Well,Take it up a notch " said Nobuhiro

A Black gasily substance appeared around Nobuhiro .

Misha sealed off his chakra...How ?..And How can we see it? Why is it Black?

"You too huh?"said Misha"OK" A red gasily Substance appeared around Misha.

Nobuhiro put his left arm in front of him and right arm on the side And bend his knees.

In the middle of all this Sayuri, Mitsuko and her groupies- I mean Uchiha friends appeared.

"Hey What's going on?" asked Mitsuko

"Nobuhiro fighting Misha" Said Aki

"Oi?" she said

" Nobuhiro! Big Bastard! Messed up our fun! If he wins I'll kick his ass" I said

"Yeah!" said Kenji

"Yeah! Since he was a kid he use to ruin all the fun" said Shiniji

"He use to never want to have fun" said Koshu

"Hey don't you guys remember...way back when we were younger" said Haru

"He still was that way when he was young" said Koshu

"No, when we was very young" said Haru

"I don't...Oh yeah!..you idiot that was so long ago I don't even know if it ever happened" said Shiniji

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When he was like 3 years old, he was normal. He had a mom, a dad and a little sister a normal kid" said Haru

"Then his dad disappeared and then his mom and his uncle appeared" said Koshu

" That's all you should know" said Shiniji

"..."

We turned our attention back to Misha and Nobu. Misha and Nobu started to change. Their eyes changed to a blood red color full of blood lust and their finger nails changed into claws. And their teeth grew into fangs. They were no longer human.

"I'll kill you" said Nobuhiro

"No you won't"

_Why kill? What did Misha ever do to him? Why?_

"It ends here!" shouted Nobuhiro "Lightning style:Uzumaki spiral jutus"

Nobuhiro held a spiraling ball of lightning in his hand. And ran at Misha.

"Lightning style:Laputa" shouted Misha jumping into mid air anda sudden storm appeared.

_Crap! That jutus could cut Lightning in half who knows what it could do to a human body. I got to stop it! Not to mention what it would do to the people around it._

"Nobuhiro! STOP!" I shouted running between the two. Nobuhiro ignored me and headed in for the kill. Before I knew it Aki had my back.

"Misha! Stop! Please!" she said

"Orori move out the way!" shouted Kenji

"You too are going to get yourselves killed" shouted Yuzuki

For our sake Misha canceled his attacked and Nobuhiro was still going to attack. Was he seriously planning to kill poor Misha. When Nobuhiro was less than a foot away Kakashi appeared and detected his attack towards the water tank. It knocked a big hole in the water.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" asked Kakashi in a serious yet angry tone

"I'm..going in for the kill" said Nobuhiro and jumped into mid air and a mist of red smoke surrounded him and he transformed into a black wolf. On all fours running at us.

"BROTHER!!!STOP THIS NOW!!!" cried Sayuri and she jumped into the air and transformed into a white wolf.

She body slammed Nobu. He stuck his teeth into her neck and she starts to cry out and push him towards the edge of the building . When he loosed his grip she tore a hole in his thigh with her fangs and Nobu back more towards the edge and Sayuri tackled him again and unfortunately this pushed Nobu into a 200 foot fall.

Everybody dashed to the edge to see if Nobu truly fell or not. Thank god, there was a flag pole there and nobu was now slow climbing back to the roof. And my once palm face was turned to a deep blushing red when Nobu got to the roof and suddenly changed back to human and was totally naked. He received many reactions.

"Oh My " said Kakashi

"OhHH! Nobuhiro! "squeaked Yuzuki

"WOW!! What a body!" said Aki

"OHHH!!!MAN! I WISH I HAD MY CELL PHONE!!!!" laughed Kenji

"HHHAAAhh! I must post this on billboard!" said Misha"And I thought was going to died"

"DDDAAAMMNNNN!"said Haru (he's bi)

"DUDE! PUT SOME CLOTHS ON" said Shiniji

"My eyes" said Koshu

"Oh" said Mitsuko "he's very hot"

All I could do is stare at his blushing naked body.

_Oh god! He's indescribably hot! Poor Nobuhiro naked in front of his beloved friends(so called)._

He transformed back into a wolf and shot downstairs into the hospital.

"Brother ! You forgot your cloths!" said a fully clothed Sayuri

Nobuhiro was long gone.

"Poor guy! Naked infront of five giggling girls" said Kenji

"Don't worry! I'll go talk to him " I said

I left the others to go to the Hyoga mansion with Sayuri. Lucky for me Sayuri gave me the 411 on Nobuhiro.

"Did you know my brother was such a momma's boy?" She said

"No, but I bet she looks like her"

"Yeah,he looks just like momma'

"And you look like your dad" I said

"Yeah,just I have momma's green eyes"

"I look like my mother too"

"Do you want to know how to make my brother really blush?"

"Yeah"

"Call him by his super secret nickname" Sayuri said something very surprising in my ears

"What he's more likely to stab me with a pencil than blush"

"Just do it"

As we came into the yard I spotted Nobuhiro in a tree.

"That my brother's favorite hiding spot even when it thundering and lightning"

"A tree is the worst place to be when it's lightning"

"I know"

"OK I'll go talk to your brother"

I walked under the big cherry blossom tree where Nobuhiro was in.

"Hi" I said

"Hn?" he said

" You mind if I come up" I said

"Sure it's not my tree"

It didn't long before we were sit next to each other.

"What's the matter? You're not yourself" I said

"I'm have emotional issues" he siad

"Why you tried to kill Misha"

"Because I needed something to veil my anger on"

"Why misha?"

"Because I thought he was stronger than me and I couldn't really hurt him"

"Oh"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, I was just wonder what was wrong"

After that it was silence...5 minutes later...Nobuhiro broke the silence.

"Orori?"

"Hm?"

"Has someone hurt you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Abuse? Sexual? Physical?"

"Not Sexual...not Physical...Maybe Emotional about you"

"All ways possible"

"What do you mean?"

"That man you saw was not my dad"

"I already knew"

"How?? "

"When I was at your place I saw you and your Uncle fighting" I said

_(Flash Back) _

_I dashed down the hall so he couldn't see me. And out of nowhere Nobuhiro's father pin him against the wall choking the air out of his body. Nobuhiro start to turn very pale._

_"How dare you try tell them" said his father_

_"...I...didn't...I...swear"_

_"I know what you're try do you trying to escape me" _

_"I WASN"T ...I SWEAR" shouted Nobu_

_"well, you're not going to get away not like your Mother, Lady Asoka leader to the Hyoga"_

_"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU...I WILL KILL yOU" scremed Nobu_

_With blind speed Nobu's father smashed one of his fist into Nobu's side and a crack sound came with the punched._

_He collpased to the floor in sever pain. he curled up into a ball_

_I could see the tears in his eyes._

_"Why...why..do...this ...to your own child "he said weakly_

_"Hmph, Foolish boy you're no child of mine ! You're my baby brother's child Hitoshi Hyoga, he was even foolisher than you. Hmph fathering a child to a 17 year old girl at the age of 14." he said_

_"Then what do you want with me" Nobu cried_

_"I wanted to get revenge. Your Father was born into the Hyoga and I was just a normal person. So I chased him off and rape your mother and chased her off too by now they probably found each other and started a new family without you" _

_Nobu just lay there montionless _

_"Besides Who could love a child like you ,born with a wolf demon in him"_

_He picked Nobuhiro up carryed him to his room and lay him on his bed_

" _I'll be back" he said_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Oh"he said

"I'd been worried about you since "

"I care about you"

"What"

"I care about you"

"Oh...I care about you too...Mappy-chan" I started to blushed

He was about to say something but he froze and turned deep red. Then he fell out the tree

_(Flash back)_

"_Mappy"_

"_That's his nickname"_

"_Only Momma and I use to call him that"_

"_Oh"_

_(Flash back end)_

"Oh my God" I said hopped out the tree to help him.

He was still red.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I bet Sayuri told you that"

"Yeah"

"That girl"

So we just sat there watching to sunset.


	16. It's Love

I'm have second thoughts about the seqeul. I might... I might not

It depends on what you think.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's L-O-V-E!

2 months later

It's been 1 year since I meet Nobuhiro and Kenji. The Chuuin exams continued . And everybody became a chuuin. Even though I lost in the first round and was put into a coma for a month. Kenji and Nobuhiro stayed by my bedside the whole time. Kenji has lost his crush for me. Nobuhiro...well...I starting to have strong feelings for him. I wanted to tell him but I wasn't sure he felt the same way...until.

It was a nice spring day in mid April. I was sitting on a park bench . Just staring into the sun light. Comet was a full grown dog. She was chasing the birds and people. After a while I called Comet back so that we can go home. She came back and I put her on her leash. Suddenly that playful dog took off into some bushes.

"Comet! Argh! Come on" I said.

Nobuhiro walked out the bushes with Comet's leash wrapped around his leg.

"You lost something" he said

"Yes! I'm sorry! She must have been playing"

"It's ok..."

After I untangled them we walked over to the beach to watch the sunset.

Once again Comet ran wild .And we watch in Silence.

30 minutes

"..."

"..."

1 hour

"..."

"..."

2 hours

"..."

"..."

3 hours

"Ummmm..."

"..."

3 hours 30 minutes

"Nobu..."

"Hm?"

"You...I...What... did you have for breakfast"

_Nice going Orori! He'll probably run now!_

"Breakfast?...I didn't eat any"

"Oh"

"Orori.."

"Are you going to follow your dream?" he said

"Oh..that?..Yeah"

"um.Well you'll have to get stronger"

"YEAH! In Fact! Let's train" I shouted

he nodded.

'Let's vow..that we will live to follow our dream..OK!"

He nodded again.

"Now let's go and train!" I shouted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

15 years later

Things turned for the better for us. Yeah ,Orochimaru attacked the village and killed the Hokage. But Nobuhiro killed Orochimaru but Kai got away. Kai didn't turn up again until 4 years later and was defeated by Misha. We didn't get another Hokage until another 3 years later.

And that person was that brilliant Kenji Who was 22 at the time making him the one of youngest hokage. Kenji loved me but end up marring Yuzuki. They had a cute little boy named Yuri. And another named Koji.

Misha became leader of the Village hidden in the lava. Of course he and Aki married and had two kids. A boy named Akio and a girl named Mimi.

As for the Uchiha trio Shiniji married a girl named Mai and had MANY kids. Sayuri and Koshu became a couple and never married and had five kids with different last names.

Haru became a homo stripper and is filth rich.

Mitsuko married a guy named Shiro and had seven Hyuga baby boys.

As for me I...you know who I married.. The Nobuhiro Hyoga...we had three kids

Our eldest is our daughter Natsuko and our twin sons Obichi and Obito. We lived happy ever after!

The end!


	17. I'M SORRRRYY!

I'm sorry! i just got beyond Lazy on writing. And school is starting back on the 20 of August! I TRULY SORRY!! That wasn't the ending !!! And I'm calling on characters for the Sequel!

Go to the Next chapter


	18. A loss: pt 1: The Virgin Party

I got a new favorite Tv show. Well my second favorite Tv show. Naruto going to be my favorite for the next five years. You all probably know it and watch. It's the one the only show name after a clean product. BLEACH!! I started watching it from around the 19th or 18th episode.

Favorite character is Renji Abarai .And Byakuya Kuichi!

I own Naruto...I LOVE YOU RENJI...ABARAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A loss: part 1: The virgin party

It was another normal day. Kakashi, Kenji, Nobuhiro and I had just came from a mission in the sand village. Which was truly torture. We had to wear dark Clothes and clothes that covers the face. Sand was blowing in my face. It was so Hot. We all nearly died from a heat stoke. We were so happy to be back in Konoha. After the mission I head to home. Where Maru and dad was at. You know what really makes them mad...Ignoring them and eating their food.

I head up to my room to do some serious cleaning. First I started under my bed who knew what disturbing and gross things I would find under there. I reached under into the dark world under my bed . I felt some smooth around the edges. I grab it and pull it and it was... my clock..I reach in there again and felt something small and plastic . I pull it from under the bed it was...

"REEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" I screamed

It was so disturbing, so disgusting . So...Something that did not belong in my room at all...When it came to mind...

If this was under my bed...and what I think happened in my room happened...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" I screamed louder

This thing...This object...It was...It was a ...condom...

I grab the covers and sheets to my bed and toss them out the window.

"Hey! What was that for?" shouted a voice

I looked out to see Kenji standing out with my sheet wrapped around his face

Poor Kenji If he knew what happened on that sheet he would scream like a girl.

I dashed down stair to open the door for him. He had that same smile he has everyday.

"Hi,Kenji! What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, my parents went on their third honeymoon and I got lonely" he said

"Well come in, maybe you can help me clean my room" I said

Up the stair and down the hallway and then we were in my room.

"Whoa! Did a earthquake happen or something worse a hurricane?"

"I hasn't been in my room in awhile I've been sleeping on the Couch in front of the TV"

"Ok! Let's begin" said Kenji

First I clean out my closet while Kenji cleaned under my bed. Then I clean my dresser off and Kenji just clean round the room. Then He stopped. He was staring at something.

"Hey what are you looking at? " I asked

"Nothing"

He had my blue bra and purple underwear in his hand staring them.

"KENJI!! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE A PERVERT!!!" I shouted

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" he said.

After we finish clean my room we got bored...

"Hey let's see what's the others are doing "

But by the time we got to in the middle of the Village, we realized that we didn't know where Misha or Aki lived. So we went to Yuzuki's place to see if she knew were Aki or Misha lived.

.We got to the Haruno Mansion .Yuzuki's mother answered the door.

" Is Yuzuki home?" I asked

"No, She went out with some friends "

"Friends?! What Friends?"

"A girl with a scar on her face and a red head boy" she said

"Oh..Do you think you know where she went?"

"She went to a birthday party in the red light district"

"Red Light district!!!Is she going to a pimp party or something?"

"Don't worry, I already checked into it, they couldn't afford anything else"

"Ok see ya"

"Check the Hokkaido Geisha house "

"OK"

So off we went into the terrorizing Red Light District. Where the prostitutes and the pimps and the hustlers (male prostitutes) and madams (female pimps). It was pretty disturbing. Several man asked poor Kenji how much for anal sex. Kenji nearly fainted.

When we arrived at the Geisha house. We were beyond surprised. What 13 year olds would go to a party like this. It had people of all ages above 12. I mostly saw men in their 30s and 40s.

Besides them there were many boys and girls no older than 16 and no younger than 10. They were sit around talking with these middle age men . I was disgusted.

Me and Kenji walked in the Geisha house and were mobbed by evil pedophiles. They started asking us question that I would not talk about. Then we spotted Misha on a black couch with several guys. He look beyond uncomfortable .Kenji snatch him off the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said

'I don't know..Me, Yuzuki and Aki were walking over to your place and then we were abducted. And they say we will not leave until we are not pure anyone" he in a shaking voice

_Crap...What the hell we just walked into...If I knew we would have plan to rescue them but we are about to become one of many victims. _

"Orori..I'm scared" said Kenji

I was going to answer but this ugly 40 something year old guy asked me my name.

"What's your name cutie pie" he said in a husky voice. His breathe reked of beer.

"None of your bassinets you nasty perp!!"I roared

He grabbed my armed and grinned.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, little girl" he said

He dragged me off to a room in the back and looking back I saw Misha and Kenji beginning dragged off too.

_Not again..And this time Misha isn't going to rescue me...now ,We all needed rescuing..We needed a hero._

He tosses me on to the bed like a rag doll and jumps on my body. And started snatching my clothes off .I start screaming my head off. But this is he red light district.. who cares?

Suddenly I heard some screamed from different people and many other started joining in and some of them started being cut off by something or someone. Then soft thumps were hitting the floor. People were run..then falling...Was this a police raid?

The prep hopped off my naked but still pure body. He opened the door ..to only to be slaughtered by a samurai sword. The room was now painted red and so was my face.

_Blood! _

I fiercely wiped it away with my sheet and toss it away only to be cover by ..nothing.

And the person who rescued me and slaughtered the evil Pedophile.

It was...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

You know who it ...

And my family reunion is tomorrow as in Saturday.

And I LOVE RENJI!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWEEEWW!!!!!


	19. A loss:pt 2: Crying out

Sorry I haven't written in a long time

Sorry I haven't written in a long time! I slipped in a dark depression. Because I want to go to this Private school called OP. And it costs like 6,000.00 per year. And I was planning to be there from 9th to 12th grade. This year I got no F's but I had a D in Math. And my mom said that she wasn't going to send me to a expensive Private school so I can make D and F. (I only have Ds and Fs in Math) So I have to show my mom that I'm worthy of going to OP. Or I could end up at the public school called OW were bad things happen.

Nobuhiro: …I want a Muffin…

Me: Get it yourself

Nobhiro: We're out of Stock

Me: What are you? a pregnant woman?

Nobuhiro: No but Orori is...

Orori: Shut up! I'm not pregnant! I never had sex!

Me: He probably got mixed up with his fantasies and reality

Orori:Yeah

Flame Proof Guard: All flames will be used to send me to OP and not OW!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Loss pt 2: Crying Out

(Flashback)

_He dragged me off to a room in the back and looking back I saw Misha and Kenji beginning dragged off too._

_Not again. And this time Misha isn't going to rescue me...now, we all needed rescuing. We needed a hero._

_He tosses me on to the bed like a rag doll and jumps on my body. And started snatching my clothes off .I start screaming my head off. But this is he red light district... Who cares?_

_Suddenly I heard some screamed from different people and many other started joining in and some of them started being cut off by something or someone. Then soft thumps were hitting the floor. People were run. Then falling...Was this a police raid?_

_The prev hopped off my naked but still pure body. He opened the door..To only to be slaughtered by a samurai sword. The room was now painted red and so was my face._

_Blood! _

_I fiercely wiped it away with my sheet and toss it away only to be cover by...nothing._

_And the person who rescued me and slaughtered the evil Pedophile._

_It was..._

_(End of Flashback)_

It was Kakashi! Kakashi-Sensai!

He looked at me very confused. He was wearing a Anbu Black Ops Uniform.

"Orori!? What are you doing here? Did they hurt you?" he said and rushed over to me and wrapped a clean sheet around my naked body.

"

No, it was thanks to you Kakashi-sensai" I said Smiling weakly at him.

"Heh, we've been trying to bus this sex ring for the longest. Ok let's get you out of here" He gently lift me bridal style and carry me to the door.

That when Nobuhiro jumped in the doorway. He held a kantana in his hand. His shirt was torn and stained with blood and also revealing cuts and wounds. Nobuhiro looked like he'd been crying, eyes red and puffy.

"Nobuhiro….?" Said Kakashi slowly stepping back

"Kakashi….Orori…I'm…so…" he reached out to us but then pulled back

I pushed myself from Kakashi's arms and I stepped toward him and reached out to him.

"Nobu?? What's wrong?

"Orori..I'm… so… I..can't..it" he turned away. Tears poured his face.

"Wait! I can help you!"

"Goodbye..Orori.. .' He in a puff of smoke

I started panic.

What's wrong him? He seem very hurt.. What if he's going to hurt himself or worst kill himself?

The pain I saw in his eyes made me feel it too. I need to find Him!!

"Wait before you go! Put these on" said Kakashi holding my clothes

"oh Thanks" I said

While Kakashi looked for the others I changed back into my clothes.

When I finished and walked outside. I was mobbed by Aki and Yuzuki.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" asked Aki

"Please tell me that he didn't Rape you!!" cried Yuzuki

"Yes, I'm ok and No, I wasn't raped "I said

"Thank god!" they cried and pulled me into a deadlock (a extremely tight hug)

"Aki, Orori, Yuzuki! You guys are ok!" shouted a Voice. It was Kenji with Misha.

"MISHA!!" Screamed Aki and football player tackled Misha

"Ouch Scar Face that hurt!" cried Misha

Aki punched Misha in the stomach." Scar Face?"

Kenji hugged Yuzuki and his attention to me.

"Orori, what's the matter?" he asked

"Nobu..He came and was hurt and he told me goodbye"

"Hm?"

I burst into tears "I don't know what do Kenji..If he kills himself I don't what I would do"

Kenji patted me on the back. "Don't worry we'll find him"

Kakashi made us go to the hospital and get checked up just in cause. Kenji, Misha, Yuzuki, Aki and I went to my house to plan a search party.

"Ok, me and comet will search the Training ground and by the lake" I said rubbed my dog

"Me and Yuzuki will search in the Village" said Aki

"And me and the weirdo will search near the gates" said Kenji

"Gaki" grunted Misha

"Weirdo"

"Can it you two! This is life and death for Nobuhiro" And now let's get out and search!" I barked

First I made Comet sniff the Shirt he give me and she lead me to Sayuri who look as frantic as I was.

"Orori! Have you seen my brother? He's lost it this time and I don't know what's wrong" she cried

"Yes, I'm looking for him too. I'm scared, Sayuri!"

"I know. He's suicidal"

Come on let's search together! Comet can you smell nobuhiro!"

She wagged her tail and barked and darted toward the woods.

"Lead the way Comet!"

Comet ran until she led them to this tree with blood on it.

"That got to be his blood. Good girl Comet!" I rubbed the young dog

Comet barked and smelled the air again then she stuck her nose to the ground. She ran toward a near creek.

"Comet! Wait up girl"

Comet tramped up the creek!

"Orori how does she know Nobu here? Dogs can't smell in water?"

"I don't know but I trust Comet"

Then Comet's barking turned into snarling and growling

Comet found Nobuhiro his leg with caught in a trap and Uncle Zhou was in away from him.

--

Please review and I drew Orori the other day I plan to post it on my deviant art account.

It not posted yet. The Chapter name is based on the Song 'Crying out by Shinedown'


	20. A loss:pt 3: Lithium

Oh boy! I'm naming chapters after favorite songs. This is one is Lithium by evanescence.

Next one will probably be… The Feel Good Drag by Anberlin

Nobuhiro: Boring…..

Me: Shut up Cheerleader!!

Nobuhiro: Wannabe Basketball player!!!

Me: TAKE THAT BACK!!! YOU HOOKER!!!

Nobuhiro: MAKE ME! YOU HOOKER!!!

Sasuke: lol…Hooker

Itachi…

I don't OWN Naruto…But in Loving Memory of Itachi Uchiha! The World misses you, Itachi…

Ps: I put up a pic of Orori on Deviant art. My account is DarkRebelGirl14.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lithium

Bearing her teeth and snarling, Comet charges at Zhou with a strong intent to kill.

Comet tackles Uncle Zhou latching on to his bare arm and started jerk her body in attempt to tear his flesh. Zhou cries out as Comet's teeth cut into his arm.

While he was distracted I tended to Nobuhiro who was trapped in what seem to be a fox trap. I pulled on the mouth of the trap.

"Argh!!!!!" he cried

"Sorry! It's snapped on really tight..."

The teeth of the trap were piercing though Nobu leg and pretty bad.

_Forget about the blood, Orori...He needs you!!!_

"Hold on I'll get a kunai" I reached into my Pouch and pulled out a huge kunai knife.

I lounged it in the middle of the trap and push down on it. The trap loosed its grip enough so Nobu could pull his leg out. Then I heard Comet yelp.

I turned to see Zhou stabbing Comet with a large Shuriken.

"Comet!!!" I cried releasing the trap and trapping Nobu again.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!! Orori! What are doing?"

"Comets' hurt! I've got to help her!!"

"Don't worry…She just a dog. She'll be OK" he said

I looked at him in shock.

"Just a Dog…Just a dog? Nobu, she's my and I CAN"T BELIEVE **YOU** of all people would say such a thing!!!" I got up started to run at Zhou

Zhou was busy fighting off Comet so my attack came as a surprise to him. I struck him in the rib cage. We went plummeting into the river below. The water turned out to be deeper than I first thought.

Comet barks in unison.

I know how to swim just not with raging waters and huge rocks and a crazy man trying to kill me.

Zhou grabbed my shoulders and pushes down and I went under.

I fought back by biting his arms and stabbing him.

He released me and punched me in the face. I responded by tackling him into some huge rocks and knocking him in the head.

That's when I leaped on him putting us both under water.

I punched him the stomach, it had no effect. I tried to push to the bottom of the river bed but I was running out of air so I had to go back up.

I reached the surface only for about a second then I was pulled back under water. Due to lack of oxygen and being a poor swim I started to panic.

"Help!!! SOMEBODY!!!! Help!!! PLEASE!!" I screamed

Zhou swings me under the under the water. I put ALL his weight on my shoulders.

I was totally pinned down.

_I need …air _

Slowly my eyes started to close…

"Orori!!!" a voice called

_ohhhh_

"Orori!"

Suddenly it was very bright.

I looked around and I was floating.

_AHH!! Oh man…I'm dead!!! I'm dead I can't believe it! Nobody came to save me! I feel so forgotten…_

"Orori"

I turned to see my mother in the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen in my life.

"Momma?"

"Orori"

I hugged her. I missed her so much. I wanted to take in every smell of her.

"Orori I know it's hard but you got to be strong" she said

"Momma…I can't…I just can't…I'm too weak" I sobbed

"No, You're not …You're a strong girl… I know because I raised you to be that way" she said smoothing my hair out

'Uh-huh"

"I know you can because I believe in you…" she said

She hugged me tightly. I never wanted this moment to end.

But next thing I knew I was under water again. But I felt stronger!!

I pulled for the bottom of the river and Zhou was totally gone. So swam back up to the surface and take slow inhales and exhales to catch me breathe faster. I noticed that Zhou hadn't come up. So swam back to were Nobu was.

I ran back to where he is and I found him out of the trap just sitting there.

I was pissed off!

"You're such a backstabber, Nobu "I said

"W-What are you talking about Orori..?" he said very weakly

"I WAS DROWNING in the River and you were sitting here chilling" I shouted

He looked me in the eye or so I thought, his eyes were wondering from me to the trees around us.

"Orori… I couldn't…"

"No…If you can get yourself out that trap then you can help yourself to the Hospital because I-DON'T-CARE!!" I said storming off back toward the village.

_Nobuhiro makes me sick. I was practically calling on him and he was sits there. I can't believe him. I thought he cared about me!!!_

"Orori!! There you are!!!" said Yuzuki

"Did you find Nobu?" asked Aki

"Yeah, I found him alright…"

"What's your problem "questioned Yuzuki

"I was drown in the freaking river and Nobu was sitting there chilling" I shouted

"Orori, you can't expect him to save every time you get in trouble" said Yuzuki

"What's that suppose to mean" I said

"Orori you need take care of yourself" she said

"I CAN take care of myself"

"Please…You two stop fighting" said Aki

Then Kenji and Misha showed up.

"Sexy Sadie is nowhere to be found…oh well back to Window shopping!!" said Misha walking off

"Wait a minute Misha… Orori said Nobu was down by the river could you guys go and get him" said Aki

"Argh! Can't we just leave him there?"

"No, now go "said Aki

Misha and Kenji went into the woods to fetch Nobu.

"Any way, Orori. What were you doing in the river in the first place?" asked Aki

"I tackled Zhou because he was hurting Comet" I said

_When I think about it I had not seen Comet since I fell in the River._

"Oh My Gosh, Comet!!"

I raced down to the riverbank to run into Kenji and Misha.

"Hey, Orori. Are you sure this is where you left emo boy" asked Kenji

"Yeah, positive. See there the trap"

Then we heard Comet whimper. We followed the whimpering to find Comet just sitting there with her back turned to us looking at something. IT was…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry Orori and Yuzuki were such bitches in this chapter


End file.
